12 Years Later
by AvatarKatara38
Summary: After the Final Battle, the world has begun to heal. Everything seems to be going perfectly, until a new trouble threatens the delicate 12 year peace. Can our heroes, with new additions, be able to save the world again? Kataang, Tokka, Maiko, Tyru, Zhula
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The final battle between the Supreme Firelord and The legendary Avatar had loomed over everybody's mind as the time grew closer. The fate of the world rested in the hands of a 12 year old boy. But fate had been kind to him. He was lucky to have the guidance of his best friends. Katara, his waterbending master. She was the very heart of their group. Without her, they probably would never have gotten this far. Toph was his earthbending master. She was the muscle of the team. Although she could be very lazy at times, but when a crisis presented itself, she was the first one ready to fight and defend her friends. Sokka, the very definition of amusing. Sometimes his jokes were at the wrong time, and sometimes they were totally inappropriate, but his sarcasm made you smile, especially when he was the unsuspecting victim. And when Toph joined their group, sarcasm was second nature to her, and Sokka seemed to always be her target. It made travelling the globe interesting.

Iroh had chosen to go against his nation, to betray all he had once held dear, to help the Avatar. He helped Aang learn the basic forms all the way through the advanced ones with incredible patience. He was even able to help Aang overcame his fear of firebending and to forgive himself for things he had done before with fire. His wisdom was invaluable. His nephew, however, was harder to come around. He was always very troubled. It was difficult for him to accept that the young boy he was travelling with was going to be the end of his father. It wasn't until the end of their journey that he started to come around. But Sokka did not trust him. It wasn't until Sokka had almost been burnt to a crisp, and it was Zuko that saved him, did he actually trust him.

Two weeks before the eclipse, the band of heroes went to every available Earth Kingdom town to gather its warriors for the invasion. It was to their great surprise to meet up with Haru and his group of rebels trying to reclaim Ba Sing Se, and even more stunning when they found none other than Mai and Ty Lee with them. Appearently Azula had no use for them after she took Ba Sing Se, and thought that she had killed the Avatar. When she had found Mai and Zuko flirting, She had Mai and Ty Lee, for suspected contribution, arrested under treason. That night, Zuko busted Iroh out of prison and they ran. Mai and Ty Lee were being transported across the earth kingdom when they managed their escape. They ran until they found the first settlement-Haru's hometown. At first everyone was suspicious of their every action, but they soon began to trust them. And, appearently, Haru and Ty Lee had fallen for each other. When Aang and his group met up with him, they were practically inseparable. It was then that Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph were able to see these girls for the women they really were, not Azula's cronies. Ty Lee was just a happy-go-lucky kind of person. She found joy in every little thing possible. And in this village she was able to be herself, and not have to worry about what nation she was affiliated with. It was just the way things should be.

There was also a change in Mai, too, but you had to really know her to be able to detect it. There seemed to be a huge burden lifted from her shoulders, the pressure of not having to worry about the war, or Azula. She could be at some kind of peace. And when she was with Zuko, she was a totally different person. No, she didn't suddenly turn into a giggly gossip, but she talked with more freedom. There was no depressing tone when she was with Zuko. She actually seemed happy with him.

On the day of the invasion, they had assembled a decent sized army. With troops and boats from the Water Tribes, and 200 soldiers from Earth Kingdom towns, they were ready. At least, that's what they thought. Everything had been prepared and calculated. Everyone knew what they had to do. Everyone was ready. But it seemed that Fate did not favor the prepared this day. Many had wondered why and how Fate could be so cruel, but anybody who would have paid attention to the detail of the date would have realized the connection that seemed to spell out doom. But, many weren't that lucky in connection. And many wondered how Fate could be so cruel on this day, the day of Black Sun.

* * *

**A/N**: This is my first attempt **ever** at putting up a fanfic, so please, bear with me. This idea popped into my head a while a go, so I have decided to act upon it. As you may see, I am going to recap the final batlle before I get into the story, so you won't be lost: ) Reviews are **HIGHLY** appreciated! 


	2. Chapter 1, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar, because if I did, then season 3 would already have aired!!!

**

* * *

**

** Chapter 1**

** Part 1**

"No! That has to be wrong, some kind of mistake!" Sokka pleaded as his sister looked over a time chart. "No, Sokka. I wish it were." Katara pointed to the star map. "The comet arrives at the very end of the eclipse." There was silence for a moment. "So what you mean is, that after they lose their power from the eclipse, they gain it back ten-fold, and kick our butts." Toph said, lacking the sarcasm she almost always had. Nobody answered her question, and she didn't push for it to be answered, either.

Katara looked towards Aang, who, for the entire time, had been leaning against the wall, staring into space. "Aang, are you sure you want to do this?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. Aang was silent for a moment. "We have to Katara. The world is depending on us, and we can't let them down because of some odds." He said, standing up with new determination. His ambition seemed to inspire the others, because they too put on a determined face. Whether they believed that they could do it or not, did not matter. What mattered was that they were going to try, and trying was better than doing nothing at all.

As they neared the island, the boats of the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes got ready to fight. 300 soldiers stood ready, waiting for the ships to dock and for the invasion to begin. Some were waterbenders, others were earthbenders, but all had a weapon of some sort, just in case.

As the ships docked, 300 prepared warriors fled their ships and began the greatest battle of their lives. Aang and his group stayed behind the warriors, waiting for the right time to make it to the palace.

For Zuko, this had been the day he had been dreading. It was day his father was to meet his end. And, for some reason, he had trouble dealing with that fact. But, no matter how much he thought he was fighting on the wrong side, he would not turn. That man disowned him, and cost him his mother. He had put him through hell, and today was day he would pay for all the grief and pain he has caused everyone. He would fight him, for his mother, Mai, and the world.

At last, the time had come. The moon was now covering the sun. It rendered every firebender on the battlefield powerless, along with Zuko and Iroh. Many of the firebenders began to retreat back to their base, but many chose to continue to fight, picking up weapons from fallen comrades and enemies.

"Aang! It's time, let's go!" Katara shouted, running up the path to the palace. Soon Aang, Sokka, Toph, Iroh, Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, and Haru were following her. By the time they got to large, ominious gates. Aang had assumed the lead. "Okay, we'll split up. I'll take Zuko with me to face the Fire Lord, while Iroh, you take the others and make sure that nobody gets to the throne room." Aang said, as he and Zuko began to run through the gates. He was stopped, however, by a gentle hand grabbing his wrist. "Wait, Aang, I'm coming with you." She said. "No Katara. You're safer with the others. This is my battle, I **won't **lose anyone else." He answered, shaking his head. " Aang, I'll be fine, and this is just as much my battle as it is yours. I told you that I would always be there for you, and that was a promise. I'm coming with you." She told him. Aang looked into Katara's blue eyes, hoping to find reaon in them, but to no avail. He finally gave in. "Fine, you can come, but promise me you'll let me handle the dangerous stuff?" Katara simply nodded in reply. So, Zuko led Aang and Katara to the Fire Lord's throne room, to meet with destiny.

It seemed that Sokka and the others decoy was working, because Aang didn't remember seeing any firebenders on their way to the throne room. When they reached the infamous place, a chill ran down Aang's spine. This is what it all came down to. One battle would decide the fate of millions. Everything he had learned over the months would prove their worthiness in this battle. The heat that seemed to come from everywhere seemed insignificant now. He was cold. He was cold and he was sweating. He took a deep breath before he could freak out. He looked over towards Katara and could instantly see the trepidation on her face. She looked just as terrified as he was, but she refused to act on any of her fears. She was strong. And it was because of her that he stood where he did right now.

"Are you ready?" Zuko asked, breaking into his thoughts. "Yes." He answered, taking one last look at Katara. He then turned to the door and summoned the largest wind gust he could, shattering the lavish doors. The room was dark, except for the large skylight in the ceiling that reveled the eclipse at its peak. _We're running out of time!_ Aang thought. In the center of the room, stood a tall, well built, middle-aged man. The Fire Lord. Although he was powerless, he looked at the competition that had just busted his door open, and laughed maniacly. His laugh made Aang's blood run cold.

"Zuko, I should have known you'd end up here. You were always weak. Now you are where you belong, among the beaten." The Lord boomed. Aang and Katara looked at Zuko. He didn't even flinch. They both knew that it had stung, but he had chosen not to let his father have the satisfaction of knowing how bad it hurt.

The Fire Lord continued to laugh a low, sinister growl. "And you, Avatar, you're just a child. I plan to kill you slowly and painfully, first by making you watch your friends die, like you should have watched your people." He then moved, and flung a spear towards Katara. Letting his airbender instincts kick in, he jumped and pushed Katara to safety before the spear could reach her. Zuko then charged his father, a dagger in his hand.

As Aang helped Katara up, he looked towards Zuko, and wondered how much good that would actually do. "Katara, please, be careful!" Aang pleaded before he went to join the battle. Katara mentally told him that she would and for him to be careful also. She prayed to the Gods, hoping they would be with them and give him the message.

As the minutes passed, they found themselves at a stalemate. Although they had the power of three elemants on their side, the Fire Lord seemed to guess every attack. They were runnig out of options-and time. With only miutes left, Aang decided that he **had** to go into the Avatar State. Summoning up all the concentration he could spare, he was able to access the power. When he looked down at the Fire Lord, the only expression he could find on his face was amusement, and a wicked smile. Katara ran behind Aang, knowing that if Azula could make a dirty move like back in the catacombs, then her father could make an even dirtier one. She would protect Aang's backside with her life. She was **never** going to go through what she had gone through the weeks following the fall of Ba Sing Se.

Aang summoned an attack of the three available elements, and unleashed them on Ozai. Unfortunately they did little to harm him. If anything, it simply ticked him off more. The Fire Lord even began grabbing anything that he could get his hands on, and used it as a weapon. He even began to move into physical combat when it happened. The moon moved away from the sun, giving the firebenders back all their power. Ozai's smirk grew wider, as he launched a fireball at Zuko. Knowing the escalated safety risk, Aang left the Avatar State. He had lost it once, and was not going to do it again. It was to difficult. He ran to aid Zuko, Katara trailing behind him.

As Aang launched his own assault of fireballs at the Fire Lord, he heard it. A low, rumbling sound that grew louder. _The comet!!_ Aang thought. The Fire Lord seemed to realize this too, because he ceased his attack, and ran underneath the skylight. Aang, Katara, and Zuko watched as Ozai became enveloped in the glowing red fury of his element. They had lost. That thought crossed every one of their minds. A small tear ran down Katara's face and Zuko sank to his knees. They were defeated. It was then, looking at his distraught friends, that Aang could picture the people of the world, millions of them crying, like Katara. Millions of them falling to their knees in defeat and despair. And Millions of them suffering. It was then that he realized what he had to do. He could not let this world suffer anymore. "I am sorry, Katara." He said, before he sprinted forwards. Katara looked up only to see her best friend jump at the Fire Lord, and become engulfed in the fiery glow.

She tried to chase after him, but Zuko's forceful grip stopped her. "Zuko, let me go! I have to help Aang!" She screamed, trying desperately to pull her wrist free. "You can't do anything for him now." Zuko answered her, his voice cracked with dispair. Katara tried to pull free one more time before collapsing into Zuko's arms.

He didn't think, he didn't wonder. He just did it. He lept towards the Fire Lord, feeling the comets heat singe his skin as he too was engulfed in the haze. Ozai looked down at him, appearantly startled, then tried to push him away. Aang grabbed onto his arm and focused all his energy on what he was about to do. He knew what he had to do.

With every ounce of strength he had left he focused his energy on the comet. With one final breath, he threw his hands up towards the comet, sending towards it a combination of the four elements. Time seemed to stand still. As the attack went towards the comet, Ozai's eyes stared up in disbelief. Aang waited for the inevitable. He knew fully what was going to happen after the comet was destroyed. He wasn't scared. He only wished that he had had enough time to tell Katara what he had wanted to tell her for so long. But, none of that mattered now. What mattered now was that with him, he took down the source of the world's misery. As his attack made final contact, their was a loud explosion, then a blinding light, then, every sense he had ever had, disappeared.

Katara couldn't believe what she was seeing. She didn't notice the waterfall of tears that fell from her eyes, or the silent tears that fell from Zuko's. She didn't feel the sobs that racked her body. She couldn't feel any injuries that she had recieved in this battle. She was numb. She had seen Aang send the attack towards the comet, but her brain refused to make the connection that was evident. As the comet exploded into a display of blinding light, she tried to shield her eyes, but her body refused to move. She watched in pure terror as she saw the chain reaction. Seconds after the comet exploded, their was an explosion between Aang and Ozai, hurtling them back several hundred feet. After the dust cleared, she could see the forms of two still bodies in the distance, both unmoving. She wanted to run away, but she couldn't. She wanted to close her eyes, but she couldn't do that either. She could only stare in pure shock, waiting for reality to sink in.

When it did, she didn't know how long it took, but as soon as it did, she started at a dead run for the small form on the other side of the throne room. She heard Zuko call after her, but she didn't stop. Nothing was going to stop her from getting to Aang. Nothing. As soon as she reached him, he was lying down, face first. Not even thinking, she scooped him up in her arms, tears flooding her face. Zuko walked over to his father's still form and stared. Their mission had been accomplished, but at a price.

Soon, Katara could hear other voices. Soon, faces matched the voices, that were right next to her now. "Katara, what happened?" Sokka asked, his voice hoarse. Katara shook her head, unable to comprehend the truth, or speak, maybe both. Zuko walked over and quickly explained the past event to the small group. Katara could hear shocked gasps as she rocked back and forth on the ground with Aang in her arms. "He's dying, and there's **nothing** I can do for him!" She said, looking up at Sokka, whose eyes were red and puffy. Beside him was Toph, holding onto his arm, struggling to hold back unshed tears, but failing. Haru held Ty Lee, who cried openly into his shoulder. Mai simply turned to Zuko and put her face in he crook of his neck. If she happened to cry, she didn't want them to see it.

Katara looked back at Aang, still in her arms. Suddenly, his eyes opened slightly, barely enough to see his stormy gray eyes. "Katara, I need to tell you something." He said weakly. "Shh, don't talk. You need to stay strong until we can get you out of here." Katara said looking up to her friends' faces, hoping for some kind of confirmation, but getting none. She turned her gaze back to Aang. "Katara, I just wanted you to know that I...I..love...y..you." He said, in no more than a whisper. Katara gasped slightly, too stunned for words. She could feel him fading faster now. She realized that he had only hung on this long to tell her that. "Aang, wait! Stay with me Aang!" She pleaded as she felt his body exhale his last breath. "Aang? Aang! NO!!" She screamed, letting all of her tears fall freely. She didn't have to be strong anymore. The one person that she loved was gone. For once, she did not care about being brave and being optimistic. She let her grief rip through her body. All around her she could hear the sobs of her friends. If she had been more aware, she would have been able to tell that **everyone** was crying.

She looked down at the small child she held in her arms. This child did something that most adults would never have though of. He sacraficed himself, his life, his _future_, for the world. And how did the Gods repay him for his good deed? They take his life, and make everyone who loved him suffer. Fate was cruel.

Katara laid her head against his head. She never had the chance to tell him how she felt. _Damn Fate!_ She thought. Lowering her head, she whisper one last phrase, hoping he would catch it before he went to the Spirit World. "I love you too, Aang." She was then racked with a new series of sobs, as realization dawned on her. Her first love was gone. And with that, a single tear fell from her blue eyes, and landed on Aang's chest, where his heart was.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh my Gosh, Thank you **ALL** for the wonderful reviews!!! I would like to give a special thanks to my first four reviewers: _Vanille Strawberry, birdsfly, maiko forever, and firreflye2!_ Thank you huys so much! 

This is only part of chapter one, i am going to break my chapters into parts for easier reading. I get the next part up as soon as I am able to type it. (It is hard to get the computer sometimes when you have three younger brothers hogging the computer!) But thank you all for your support and patience!!!


	3. Chapter 1, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar, no materr how much I wish I did!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Part 2**

Katara held him as close as she could, gaining little comfort from his body. The war was won, but at the cost of a precious life. She hated the demands of war. It changed everything about everyone, and then ripped life away from the innocent. Now should be a time of immense joy, but she couldn't form a smile for the sake of the world. She wanted to die with him. She wanted all this pain to go away, to just disappear.

She pulled his body closer, tightening her grip on him, seemingly trying to protect him from anything and everything. She pressed her cheek against his, and cried, letting her tears fall onto his cheek. Everyone around her was holding somebody, all dealing with their grief in different ways.

Iroh had simply walked over to the motionless body of his brother. He just simply stared. No one could see the silent tears that fell from his wisened eyes. After all, this was a man that ravaged this world, but he had also been Iroh's brother.

The sound of everybodies grief was suddenly drowned out by a small exploding sound. Everyone paused, and looked up towards the ceiling, where an orb of brilliant white light spun, ripping apart what was left of the roof. Everyone stopped crying and looked up. Upon the sight, Katara instinctively puled Aang closer. Without warning, the orb broke into a swirling wind, engulfing the throne room in a display of swirling white light and wind. Everyone huddled together, clutching each other so not to be blown away. Katara, however, remained on the floor, unmoving. She didn't care what happened to her anymore, so long as she was with Aang again.

The swirling mass of air gained in intensity. Suddenly, they were not only surrounded by the blinding air gusts, but by hundreds of thousands of voices. Katara picked her head up at this revelation, and listened. The voices echoed throughout the room, blending together, making it difficult to pick out any distinct voices. But the ones she did hear floored her. _' Love is stronger than any form of bending.'_ One said, and, _'Love extends past any tangible barrier and across the distance of all space. It resides in your very soul.' _Katara stared into the mass, mesmerized. '_What's happening?_ She thought. The others seemed to have the very same unanswered question, although what they heard could have been different. Katara quickly looked at Aang, and almost instantly, he began to glow with the same intensity as the wind did. It started where his heart was, where Katara's first tear fell, then grew until it engulfed his entire body. His body began to float towards the center of the airmass, where the orb first appeared. Despite her best attempts, Katara could not hold onto him. As his hand slipped through hers, he drifted towards the ceiling. The wind seemed to pick up in force, swirling faster, and creating an almost unbearable amount of light. But Katara never took her eyes off Aang. Soon, the voices grew louder, and more distinct. But there were so many of them that Katara could only pick out pieces of the sentences. What she heard she could barely make any sense of. '_Love conquers all!'_ and _'Power is over rated. You were right to choose love and happiness'_ They all sounded so familar, yet so alien. Everything else she caught were simple excalmations. _'Love, power, pain, life, good, evil, and death.'_ And on that final word, Aang's body was forced into the blinding orb, and disappeared. Before shock and terror could set in, the wind gusts became too much, making Katara cling to Iroh with all her strength. Her unkempt hair blew recklessly in the wind, as everyone closed their eyes, the light finally becoming to much. All the voices that had once been distinct now swirled into a resounding echo, seeming to melt into one phrase, _'I love you too, Aang'_ It echoed faster and louder now. Zuko clung to Mai, wishing only that they would see the light of day again. Ty Lee hugged Haru with everything she had, hoping and crying. And Toph, despite her facade, hung onto Sokka. She tried to comfort herself by saying _"The Greatest earthbender **never** goes down without a fight!"_ But seemed to have no effect. Katara clung to Iroh, unable to stop the river of tears that fell from her eyes. But unlike the others, she didn't care what happened. As long as whatever did, she was with Aang. And in one instant, the room exploded into darkness.

Feeling the changed instantly, everyone opened their eyes. The room was completely dark, except for the one source of light coming from the orb. There was complete silence. Katara let go of Iroh and looked up, The orb held Aang in the air effortlessly. Then, it seemed to lower Aang back towards the ground. Without thinking, Katara jumped forwards and caught Aang before he could hit the ground. Sitting up, she gazed upon the last airbender with the tiniest bit of hope. However, he looked exactly the same, dead. With the pain of losing him twice, she flung herself around him and cried. Suddenly, through her blurry eyes, she noticed that he was glowing. She immediately stared at him as the glow disappeared. His eyes flutered a few times, then opened, revealing his stormy eyes. And with a weak smile, she wrapped herself around him, knowing that everything was going to be ok.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, heres part 2!!!! Sorry for the delay. Ther's only one more part in chapter one, then we get to the where everyone ended up!! Thank you guys so much!!! 


	4. Chapter 1, Part 3

**Disclaimer:** Let's just admit it, I don't own Avatar, but I can dream!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Part 3**

She didn't know how long she held, but honestly she didn't care. Aang was alive, and he knew. She didn't know how, but she knew he had heard the last thing she said to him. All she had to do was look into his soulful gray eyes, and she knew. His eyes held so much for someone so young. He knew that she loved him, and that was all that mattered.\par \tab Sokka cleared his throat, causing Katara to look up. Everyone was staring at her, anxiously. "He's alive. He's going to be ok!" The words rolled off her tongue with such ease, that it was almost like a dream. "If he is, then maybe we should get him to the infirmary, just as a precaution." Her brother suggested. Katara simply nodded. Had she been more aware, and less elated, she probably would have suggested the same thing.

She looked down at Aang, who had since fallen back into unconsciousness against her chest. Having him alive and this close made her feel like she had butterflies in her stomach.

Sokka let go of Toph, who had already wiped her face of any evidence that she had been crying, and made his way to Katara. He gingerly scooped Aang into his arms, and led the way out of the place of the soon to be infamous throne room, followed closely by his comrades.

Katara stopped at the doorway. Before she left, she took one last look at the room, the once great Fire Lord still laid in the corner. She was brought out of her daze by a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked over and saw that it belonged to Toph. She had a small smile of understanding on her pale face. With one more look, she turned and left with her friend to catch up with the others, relieved that that part of their live was _finally_ over.

* * *

When Aang woke the next time, he was not in the dark throne room, nor was he in the safety of Katara's embrace. With great effort, he was able to prop himself up on his elbows. \i 'What happened?'\i0 He wondered. _'Where am I?'_ As he scanned the small room, he noticed that Katara was asleep on a mat by his cot. Wondering where his other friends were, he leaned over and shook Katara's shoulder gently. Her blue eyes fluttered open, and seemed to light up as they fell upon Aang. "Aang! Your alright!" She screeched as she flung her arms around his neck. Taken aback, he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I was **so** worried." She said into the crook of his neck. "Why? What happened?" He asked. Katara pulled away, staring at him intently. "You don't remember, do you?" She asked, finding herself reliving the battle again. Aang only shook his head. Katara sighed, this was going to be hard, but she went on to explain.

"So, we won?" He asked, before Katara could finish. "Yes, we won, because of you." She smiled warmly at him. Even though she told him the wonderful news, his expression still looked troubled. "If what you say happened, then why am I still alived?" He asked, almost guiltily. This was the one question Katara could not answer factually. She honestly did not know what happened back in the throne room, only that _it_ had spared his life. Katara leaned in to him. "It's like all of those voices said, love _does_ conquer all." And with that, Katara leaned into him and gave him a well deserved kiss.

* * *

Only days after the final battle, the coronation of the new Fire Lord was held. Even though the world was in the midst of picking up afetr the war, it was an extravagant event. Everyone from everywhere was invited.

Despite Katara's wishes, Aang insisted on attending. He wanted to be there and see as the war and all the suffering was put behind them, and Iroh was crowned the Fire Lord.

As the pair made their way to the palace ballroom, they ran into Sokka and Toph, hand-in-hand. "Hey Toph, what's-" Before he could finish, Toph delivered a pretty hard blow to his upper arm. "Ow, what was** that** for?" He asked, rubbing his arm gingerly. "Don't you **ever** pull a stunt on us like that again, Twinkle Toes, because if you do, I will have to kill you!" A playful grin crossed her face, and soon appeared on the others as well. Things were returning to normal.

At the coronation, Aang and his friends all sat in the VIP seats in the front, except Zuko, who sat on stage, next to Iroh. Soon, a member of the Fire Council stepped forward with Iroh, crown in hand. "And so, Ladies and Gentlemen from the four nations, I am pleased to present to you, our new Fire Lord, Fire Lord Ir-" Before he could bestow the crown or finish his sentence, Iroh stopped him. "Wait, I cannot accept this." He spoke. Shocked gasps escaped from the audience. "Although I may be next in the bloodline, there is someone who deserves this crown more than I." He spoke. The audience listened intently, waiting for him to continue. Iroh turned towards his nephew, and, with his finger, gestured for him to come over. Zuko obliged, coming to a halt beside his uncle. Iroh took the crown from the fire sage, and bestowed the crown upon his bewildered nephew. "And, people of the world, I give you the new Fire Lord of the Fire Nation, Fire Lord Zuko!" Iroh stepped back and beamed, as the audience erupted into cheers and applause. Zuko looked toward the fire sage and his expression said it all. _'Can he really do this?'_ The sage simply shrugged, and joined in the applause.

And so, Zuko stood up tall, first taking an honorable bow, then taking center stage. All his life, he had planned and wished for this day, but now he had no idea what to do. The Gods seemed to be favoring him today, because the crowd would not let up on the cheers or the applause, making it impossible for him to utter a word.

When he was finally able to have the attention of every soul in sight, he made the announcement. "As Fire Lord of This nation, I hereby declare that the 100 years war against the other three nations, over." And with that said, the place bursted into cheers and rejoicing. Some cried, some laughed. Others simply held each other. It was over. One hundred years of pain and suffering was finally over.

After the coronation, there was a beautiful reception. Everybody ate and danced the night away, and into the morning. But if you looked closely, you could tell that there were a few people that, throughout the night, remained inseparable. On the floor dancing was Katara and Aang. Looking at their happiness, you would never have thought that only days ago, their lives were drastically different.

Sitting at a table was Sokka and Toph. Sokka seemed to be stuffing his face with more food while Toph observed the party. When Sokka had finally finished eating, he clasped his hand over Toph's, whose cheeks immediately turned crimson. "Would you like to dance?" He asked. She nodded slowly, almost without hesitation.

On the other side of the dance floor was Haru and Ty Lee, staring at each other from across the table. In front of them was some of the Fire Nation's greatest delicasies, but neither of them took any notice. They were far to busy lost in each others eyes to care.

At the head of the ballroom sat the newly crowned Fire Lord, and beside him, was Mai, sitting in Iroh's chair. He had offered her it simply because he went off to sample tea from the different nations. As she looked up at Zuko, the crown atop his head, she blushed a deep red. _'He looks so authoritive, so not Zuko.'_ She thought as she gazed at him again. _'But I think I like this new Zuko.'_ She continued secretly staring at him until he noticed and looked at her. She quickly turned her head so he could not see her blush. Zuko smiled to himself as she did this.

Iroh stood and watched the people dance. With a cup of Jasmine tea in his hand, from the Earth Kingdom, he gazed out. People from every nation was dancing on the floor. It was peaceful. Some firebenders were dancing with some earthbenders. This was how the world was supposed to be, everyone living in harmony, living

* * *

**A/N:** There it is, that LAST part of chapter 1. I just want to say thanks to _everyone_ who has reviewed, and all of my readers. It means a lot to me! tear 


	5. Chapter 2, Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I in no way, shape, or form own Avatar, Nickelodeon does. However, I **_DO_** own my characters Ursa, Zukei, Iroh, and Maeko.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Part 1**

Zuko sat at his desk, reviewing another treaty. The morning glow from the sun shone through the large window at the center of the large den. He layed the piece of parchment back on his desk, then drew in a deep breath. He had been reviewing treaties all night, and _still_ wasn't done. He glanced over at the lavish fire in the fireplace as it was slowly diminishing. He then returned his gaze to the paperwork in front of him. With a reluctant sigh, he picked up his brush and began signing.

Suddenly, the large doors to his private study flew open, and a small figure ran towards him, clad in a prince's uniform. "Daddy! Daddy! She did it again!" The young child chimed. Zuko sighed. This was not a good time to disturb him, and he knew this. "Go tell your mother Iroh, I have work I need to do." He said, not looking up from the paperwork. Iroh paused, perhaps pondering the amount of truth his father had just told him. "Okay, Daddy." He said, a large smile once again plastered on his small face. As the child ran out of the room to find his mother, Zuko leaned back in his chair. "Oh Agni, he is **so** much like you, Uncle." He said to the emptiness of the room. He then turned back to the paperwork demanding his attention.

Mai sat underneath the Weeping Willow tree in the Royal Fire garden, right near the turtleduck pond. At 27, she was a slender woman, only about a head smaller than Zuko. But she still had the reflexes of her youth. The one thing she now lacked was her constant boredom, when you lived the kind of life she did, there wasn't any time for boredom.

At the edge of the pond, and under the careful eye of her mother, was a small child of about two. Her slender frame and midnight hair was identical to that of her mother. Her hair was pulled back into two pigtails, with her bangs covering her forehead. Her pail amber eyes could pierce through the very darkest of night.

Mai watched as her youngest child threw bread crumbs to the baby turtleducks. The child would laugh everytime one would bounce off of one of their small heads. Suddenly, the baby turtleducks scurried away. The little girl looked at her mother, who looked towards the source, her seven year old son, Iroh. As he made his way towards his mother and baby sister, he gradually gained his breath. Running through the palace was long and hard.\

"What is it, Iroh?" Mai asked nonchalantly. "She did it again." Iroh explained, breathlessly. By now, he did not need to refer to what his older brother and sister did, since it was done on an almost daily basis.

Mai rolled her eyes like she normally did in situations like this. "Okay, let's go help your brother and whatever situation he got himself into _this_ time." She said, standing up. She then turned to her youngest child. "Come here, Maeko." She said as she scooped her daughter into her arms. Another quiet morning was ruined by her two eldest children.

* * *

"Let me **down**, Ursa!" He said, eyeing his sister dangerously. Ursa simply sat on the nearest ottoman, and twirled her shuriken in her hand. "Not until you take back what you said." She answered, shooting a smirk at her brother, who was pinned to the wall. "Ursa, Zukei, what is going on?" Mai asked as she rounded the corridor. Ursa simply put her shuriken back into her sash. "Ursa, I've told you a dozen times to stop pinning your brother to these walls." Mai scolded, without much enthusiasm. "But mom, he was making fun of me _again_." Ursa protested. Mai put Maeko on the floor, much to the toddler's protests. "And Zukei, I have warned you many times to leave your sister be." She said, pulling her son off the wall.

Once free, Zukei went and stood beside his younger brother, who was snickering quietly. Zukei shot him a quick glare, but if anything, it simply made him laugh harder. Usually it wasn't everyday you saw a person pinned to a wall, let alone a _prince_ of the Fire Nation. But in this house, it was. And Iroh simply found the irony in that hilarious.

Mai turned to look at her four children. Iroh stood next to his brother, laughing his head off. Zukei simply shot glares towards his older sister and younger brother. And Ursa held baby Maeko, looking quite nonchalant. Mai dropped her head into her hand. "Kids, go play in the gardens, you have succeeded in giving me a headache in record time." The four children quickly turned and scurried through the maze of corridors to the backyard. They knew enough not to pester their mother when she had a headache.

Once the children had disappeared, Mai welcomed the silence. She loved her children more than anything, but sometimes they just got on her last nerve.

As she walked down the hall to her bedroom, she marveled at the difference in her childrens personalities. Ursa was quiet and shy. She was usally the best behaved one too. At 11 years old, she was the eldest _and_ heir to the throne. But she lacked one thing that all her siblings had, firebending. She was perfectly sweet until someone would pester her about her "inability" to bend. Then that person would find themselves tacked to the nearest object. Usually the victim was Zukei. Ursa had been trained to use the shuriken by Mai herself, and Mai took great pride in that fact.

If Ursa was shy and quiet, the Zukei was the exact opposite. His attitude mirrored that of his father, Zuko. In fact, Zukei idoled him in every way possible. Zukei was bold and determined. He would often become frustrated with his firebending if he felt he couldn't get it down quick enough. At 10 years old, he just missed the throne by a year. It seems that teasing Ursa is his favorite thing to do. What puzzled Mai the most was that he never learned. No matter how many times Ursa pinned him, he never ceased his taunting. But Mai knew it was simple sibling rivalry, and that Ursa could take care of herself.

Mai continued to walk down the hall, when she noticed the door was ajar to her husband's study. Deciding to venture inside, she pushed the tall doors open. Zuko sat at his desk in front of the large windows and fireplace, which had extinguished itself. Walking with the grace of a royal, she seated herself in front of his desk.

"You didn't come to bed last night." She stated bluntly. Zuko paused and looked up. Mai could instantly tell that he had been up all night. "It's these treaties. I swear, every town in the Earth Kingdom has their own terms!" He said, exasperated. He then hung his head in his hands. Mai paused, trying to determine if she should take that as a hint and leave, or try to lift his spirits to the best of her abilities.

"Hey, Zuko, do you remember our wedding?" She asked, trying to sound nonchalant about it, but failing. Despite her facade, it had been the best day of her life, next to the birth of her children. She was marrying the man she had had a crush on since they were little. And, she was becoming Fire Lady. She would have married Zuko whether he was Fire Lord or not, but the fact that he was, was just icing on the cake.

"Yes, I remember it perfectly." His answer broke into her thoughts. Mai gazed at his amber eyes, and marveled at how they were identical to Zukei's. "Tell me about." She smiled one of her few half smiles she reserved for close family and friends only. Accepting her challenge, he leaned back in his chair and began to speak of that warm summer evening.

* * *

The sun was at its zenith in the afternoon sky, seeming to smile upon the union that was to take place later that day. "Jesai!" Zuko yelled, catching the servants attention. "Yes, milord?" He asked, bowing. "Is everything ready for the reception?" Zuko asked. "Yes, milord." The servant answered. Zuko nodded, dismissing the servant. Once the servant had disappeared into the hallway, Zuko began his nervous pacing. He was only two weeks shy of his 17 birthday, and he was getting married. He thanked Agni that it was to someone he knew, and not a spoiled rich girl from some unknown place, bit that did little to comfort hid anxiety.

Mai stood as still as was humanly possible, with handmaidens at every side, fixing her komono. It was a lovely dress, she hated to admit. It was a dark burgandy, with red hues. Her hair remained the same, except that part was pulled back into a top knot, where a crown now proved to the world that she was royalty.

As soon as the haindmaidens left, Mai was given a few moments to contemplate. She stared at herself in the mirrors, starting with her head and the golden crown, down her komono, then to her red and gold shoes. She _did_ look like royalty. As much as she hated it, she had butterflies in her stomach. She was beyond nervous by now. She had tries to plead with the Fire Council to wait two more months until her 16 birthday, but they refused. _"This nation needs to know that we \b are\b0 still stable." _One had said. And that was how she had found herself where she stood now.

A quick knock at the door broke into her thoughts. "Come in." She answered. Within seconds, an over excited Ty Lee came jumping into her room, clad in a pink and green komono. "I am **so** happy for you!!" She sang, as she threw herself into a hug with Mai. Taken aback, Mai simply petted her friend on the head, like a tigerpup. "I always knew you two would end up together." She said, as she cocked an eyebrow. Mai forced away a blush. "Is it time?" She asked impatiently. Ty Lee's smile only grew. "Oh yeah, that's what I was supposed to tell you, it's time to go!" Mai sighed exasperatedly. "I'm late for my **own** wedding!" She yelled as she brushed past Ty Lee.

The ballroom was filled with just about everyone that had helped win the war. Up front sat Katara and Aang, hand in hand. Next to them was Sokka and Toph, who seemed a bit more comfortable around each other than last time. Ty Lee took her seat next to her beau, Haru. Mai walked swiftly down the aisle, followed by her handmaidens. Once she made it to the alter, Zuko sat on one golden cushion, an empty one beside him. In front of him was the eldest Fire Sage, conducting the ceremony. He sat in front of a statue of the God, Agni, shrouded in gold.

As she approached the cushion, she had thought about turnung back, but decided not to. Zuko could have any woman he chose, and he had asked her. She was **going **to go through with this.

She took her seat next to Zuko, then together, they turned and faced the sage.

The wisened sage turned to Agni, bowing and whispering a mantra. Soon, the entire ballroom followed in, as it was customary. When he was finished, he picked up two golden goblets that he also whispered a prayer on, and handed them to Zuko and Mai. Mai stared at the liquid in the cup. _'It's just water.'_ She thought, as the sage continued to speak. She looked towards Zuko with one eye. He looked completely calm. But then again, she did too, but on the inside, she was a nervous wreck. She guessed he probably was, too, which brought some comfort.

On command, they raised their glasses toward each other, as the sage wrapped a red ribbon around the goblets, down to their wrists. "And, with the power granted to me by the God of Agni, let this drink be the first drink as man and wife." And with that said, Zuko and Mai looked at each other. They could both see the apprehension in each others eyes, but they ignored. With one last look, they both drank the blessed water, together. It was official now. "I am honored to present to you, Fire Lord Zuko, and his wife, Fire Lady Mai!" The sage announced. Zuko stood, and offered his hand to Mai, who gladly accepted it. They now stood, knowing that together, they ruled a nation.

* * *

"I always thought that was fear in your eyes." Zuko teased. "It was not _fear_, it was _apprehension_." Mai defended. Zuko eyed her playfully. He was about to say another smart remark when the study room door opened very slowly. After a few moments, Maeko toddled in. Mai had to smile. She had after all, saved her mother from another wise crack by her father.

"What's wrong Maeko?" She asked, scooping the toddler into her arms. She did not get an answer though. As Mai returned to her seat, Maeko settled into her mother's robes and fell asleep. Mai found herself staring despite her efforts. "Do you remember when she was born?" Zuko whispered. Mai looked up at him. "Of course I do, they **all **put me through enough pain." She said sarcastically. "I would be lying if I said that I never wanted children, but then again, I would be lying if I said that I could do without them." She looked back at Zuko. "They kind of grow on you, like weeds." Mai shot him one of her many glares. But then they both stared at the youngest child, being sucked into memories.

* * *

Zuko sat on his throne, before him sat the 13 members of the Fire Council, who had requested an audience with him on an emergency basis. Beside him stood Mai, she too had been requested by the council.

He honestly had no idea as to why they would request an _emergency_ meeting. As far as he knew, things were going fine in the Fire Nation. The second thing he did when he took the throne, was round up every person who opposed the new government and the peace, and exiled them to a remote island in the middle of the ocean. The island had plenty of crops for them to farm and live off of, so he hadn't sentenced them to death. The last he had heard, the last fire rebel had been shipped off already. He had made it a priority that Azula was the first shipped off. The rest of the nations were allowed to do the same with any fire nation rebels they had.

So he couldn't exactly see the "emergency". Soon after Mai arrived, the head of the council, a man named Zakor, stood. "Milord, we have come to you today to present you with our next step in the reconstruction phase." Zuko was taken aback by this. He had been on the throne for three months, and as far as he knew, everything was going perfectly.

"We, the council, believe that it is time that you and your Lady produce an eligible heir." Zuko was shocked, and he could hear Mai try to stifle a gasp. "What? Why? There is no reason to 'produce' one now!" Zuko exclaimed. "We will have an heir when the time is right." Mai added. Zakor looked unphased by their outburst, if anything, he had expected it.

"I know your highness, but this country needs to know that its government is stable, and for that to be, there **must** be an heir." He explained. Zuko exhaled slowly, but that could not stop the flames from rising around the throne. "Milord and Lady, it is your duty, your _honor_ dictates this." Zakor pressed. When that was said, Mai knew he had won. He had used the term _honor_. Zuko hung his head in defeat. "When would you like an heir?" Zuko asked as calmly as possible. Zakor smiled to himself. "As soon as possible, Milord." He bowed. Zuko nodded his head. "You are all dismissed, then." And with that, the council left. Mai stood by his side, daring not to speak and upset him further. Within moments, he took Mai's hand, lowered the flames, and led her out of the throne room.

* * *

Ten months after the council had told them they need an heir, Mai held their first child in her arms, a daughter. Mai had never been one to be emotional and soft, but holding their child, and taking in her beauty and innocence, it was hard not to smile. She was indeed a true beauty, with a tuft of black hair on her head. It contrasted nicely with her pale skin and pale golden eyes. She looked every bit like a Fire Nation Royal. "She's absolutely gorgeous." The midwife said. "Do you have a name for her?" Zuko looked down at Mai. They had talked about possible names during the pregnancy, and decided what to call the baby if it was a girl. He looked back at the nurse and smiled. "Ursa. Her name is Ursa." And with that, the midwife ran off to notify the council.

It was when Ursa was six weeks old, that the Fire Council came to see the baby, and heir. It was tradition when the infant turned six weeks old, the Fire Council could be able to determine whether the child would be a bender or not.

And so, under the watchful eyes of her mother and father, Zakor, the eldest member of council, performed the ritual. Within minutes, he was through, and his expression was not favorable. "We the council, have determined that Princess Ursa is **not** a firebender." Mai didn't understand what was so wrong and grave about that. The baby was a perfectly healthy heir. But Zuko's expression said otherwise.

Later that evening, the council called another session. "We are sorry to say that Princess Ursa is not a fit heir for the Fire Nation." Zakor spoke. Enraged, Mai stood. "How **dare** you call my child unfit to rule. She is perfectly capable to handle anything!" She shouted. Zakor and the other members glared at her. "Seeing as you are still recovering from the birth, we will excuse you this once, but not again." Zakor warned. Zuko gently pulled Mai down beside him. He learned the hard way not to speak out.

"We say the child is unfit to rule in a world like the present. This country wants to see stablility, and a ruler who cannot bend, _and_ is a female, is not what we need right now." Mai had to restrain herself with everything she had before she blew up again. Zuko noticed this. "Then what do you suppose we do?" He asked as politely as possible. He _did __**not**_ like what they had said at all.

"You must produce an heir that has the ability to bend." Zakor spoke. Thinking for a moment, he looked at Mai, who kept her cold gaze fixed upon Zakor. "We will try our best, sir." Zuko spoke. And with that, he pulled Mai to her feet and out of the meeting room.

* * *

Shortly after Ursa turned one, Mai and Zuko welcomed their son, Zukei into the world. His delivery was much more difficult, nearly costing both his life and his mother's. With Mai on bed rest, Iroh came to the capital to help out. His tea shop in Ba Sing Se was doing so well that he stayed there. Iroh would joke that Zukei was a fighter from the time he was born, and would always be a determined one.

When Zukei was six weeks old, the Fire Council performed the same ritual they did on Ursa, but to his parents' delight, he **was** a firebender. Iroh liked to brag that he knew all along because he had had the attitude of one since he was born.

With their two children and stable bloodline, they thought that the crisis was finally over, but little did they know that it had only begun.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Hey guys, sorry it took so long! This is just HALF of chapter 2, it was so long (3527 words), that I thought it would be easier if I broke it up. I will get the second half up ASAP! We will soon find out how little Iroh got his name!! 


	6. Chapter 2, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Avatar, I know, so sad. But, I do own my OC's, Ursa, Zukei, Iroh, and Maeko: )

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Part 2**

Mai looked over at Zuko, whose face was contorted in such a way that he had to be remembering something horrid. "And you know, that after Zukei was born, the council said Ursa was suddenly 'fit' to rule. I still say they have no idea what they are doing." Mai said, quietly. Zuko's head snapped up suddenly. "Oh, yeah. That **was** a relief." He added distractedly. Mai leaned over and put her slender hand on top of his, silently telling him that she understood his pain. He looked up and met her eyes, knowing she understood. That day was the worst day of **both** of their lives.

* * *

_The day had started of as any other day, Zuko was stuck in some kind of meeting, and Mai had taken four-year-old Ursa and three-year-old Zukei to the garden, their favorite place in the palace, after dinner. Mai sat under her favorite tree as she watched Ursa feed the new litter of turtleducklings. She was so patient and gentle, the exact opposite of her brother._

_ Her son was only a few feet from Ursa, trying to figure out the first form of firebending. The instructors to the prince insisted that he begin as early as possible. So, Zukei stood their, strugling to figure out how to manipulate the small flame in his hand._

_ Mai leaned her head back against the tree, its smooth bark supporting her tired head. She quietly wished for the meeting to be over soon. The meetings were usually long and boring, draining anybody who sat there of any fun they may have had that day. She had been to one of those meetings the first year. She never went to another one again._

_ "Ugh, I'll never get this!" A young Zukei screamed, throwing his hands down in defeat. As he did this though, the small flame shot from his hand, and hit his older sister in the arm."Ow!" She cried, holding her arm and running to the comfort of her mother. Mai was forced back to reality by a scream, and her daughter throwing herself into her mother's arms._

_ "Ursa, what's wrong?" Mai asked, a little startled. "Zuzu hit me with his fire." The four-year-old cried, burying her face into her mother's robe. Mai smiled. At four, Ursa was unable to say "Zukei", so she called him Zuzu. Zuko always hated that. Mai then began to stroke her daughter's black hair, and looked up at her son._

_ Zukei stood by the pond, his hands behind his back. Upon a second look, Mai could see that he was frozen with fear. Mai had to smile at his face though. If she hadn't known the child, she would have thought he was about to be executed._

_ Holding out her free hand, Mai motiomed for her son to come over. With obvious hesitation, the young prince slowly walked over to his mother. When he was close, Mai grabbed his hand and pulled him next to her, wrapping her arm around his shoulders._

_ "Zukei, did you hit your sister on purpose?" She asked, though she already could tell the answer. Zukei shook his head vigorously. Mai smiled a little. Leaning down so only he could hear, she whispered, "Why don't you tell your sister you're sorry." Zukei looked at his mother, then leaned over to his sister, and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sworry, Uhsa." He said, with the vocabulary of a three-year-old. Mai smiled to herself as she watched them get up and go play like nothing ever happened_

_

* * *

_

_ About an hour later, Mai saw Zuko walk into the garden, emotionally drained. "Daddy!" The children cried, and ran towards their father. Zuko leaned down and caught both of them in his arms. He let a small smile crawl onto his face, one of his few he allowed only for his family._

_ Mai stood up and made her way towards him and the kids, a sarcastic grin on her face. "How was the meeting?" She asked, although she really didn't care. "Dull. I am getting tired of hearing how unstable this country is. There **are** other places even more unstable than us." He added. Mai nodded in agreement. "Zukei, Ursa, why don't you guys let go of your father and let him relax." Mai suggested. Reluctantly, the two let go of their father, and ran to finish the game they had started. _

_ Mai grabbed Zuko's hand and led him over to the tree they she had been relaxing under earlier. Now it was Zuko's turn to recline his head against the tree in exhaustion. Mai said nothing, knowing he would speak any moment. _

_ "You know, I think that Uncle gave me the crown to punish me for my stupidity as a teen." He said after a few moments. Mai had to smile at that. "Why do you say that?" She asked, regaining her composure. "Because, while I am dealing with annoying ambassadors who want their every demand met, he's off drinking tea!" He said, a little louder than he had planned. Once he relaxed, Mai laid her head on his chest and stared at the dimming sky. "You know what I think? I think he knew that only the right person could help this country, and that person was you." She tried to keep any emotion from her voice, but didn't succeed. Zuko looked down at her, and after a moment, the two shared a passionate kiss, in the garden of the Fire Palace, under the evening sun._

_

* * *

_

_ As the sun was lowering itself to the horizon, the prince of the Fire Nation had fallen asleep on his mother's lap, and the princess was lying near the pond, dipping her fingers in the water. This was another reason Mai loved taking her kids outside, they were _always_ tired when they came back inside, and went to bed easily. _

_ "Ursa, come on, it's time for bed," Zuko called to his daughter, his hand outstreched. Ursa pushed herself off the ground and ran to accept her father's hand. Mai simply swung her son upright, so his arms could wrap around her neck. _

_ As they were exiting the garden, one of the servants stepped out. "Yes, Kuzai?" Zuko asked. At his side, Ursa yawned. "I am sorry milord, are you busy?" The servant asked. Zuko looked down at his sleepy daughter, then to Mai who held their sleeping son. "No, just putting the kids to bed." He answered truthfully. Kuzai nodded. _

_ "Milord, there is an important message for you from Ba Sing Se." Zuko paused. He looked to Mai, who nodded understandingly. She took her daughter's hand and led them away to their bedrooms. Kuzai then handed Zuko the letter, and bowed respectfully to him before he left._

_ After Kuzai had disappeared around the corner, Zuko broke the seal and began to read the scroll._

_ **Fire Lord Zuko,**_

_ **I am deeply saddened to inform you that our **_

_** city has fallen to a raid by what appeared to be **_

_** Fire Nation rebels. Our city was able to defend**_

_** itself, however, 1,500 lives were lost. I am sorry**_

_** to say that included in that list was retired**_

_** General Iroh. He did die an honorable death, **_

_** leading a group of soldiers into battle. I would\**_

_** like to give my great sympathy to you and your **_

_** family during this horrible time.**_

_** Signed, **_

_** Earth King Kuei**_

_ Zuko instantly dropped the scroll. Uncle dead? It was impossible. He never troubled anyone. This wasn't happening, it wasn't possible. With a quick anguished cry, Zuko made his way to his room._

_ Mai waited patiently in bed for Zuko to return. Though she would never admit it, she had grown accustomed to going to bed with Zuko every night, and hated it when meetings made that impossible._

_ As the candle by her bed started to grow dim, Mai was about to blow it out when she heard a noise on the other side of the door. Before she could get up to investigate, the large double doors that were the designed throughout the palace, flew opened, and Zuko charged in._

_ Before Mai could comprehend the look on his face, he threw himself on their large bed, face first into a pillow. "Zuko, what's wrong?" She asked nonchalantly. However, when Zuko looked up and she could see his tear-stained face, she dropped her facade, and rushed to his aid._

_ "He's dead! He's dead!" He cried into the pillow. "Who?" Mai asked, wondering who in this world would mean this much to Zuko besides her and the kids. "Uncle. Uncle was killed in a raid on Ba Sing Se." He spoke quietly. Mai sat stunned. How could that be? Uncle never did anything to anybody. He was your happy, tea loving, uncle._

_ Once Zuko had regained his composure, he turned to look at his wife, whose face was stunned with tears trickling down it. Without thinking, he pulled Mai into a rare hug. Uncle had loved Mai as if she was his own daughter, and she knew._

_ "Oh Zuko, I am **so** sorry." She repeated. What can you say to comfort somebody when you're hurting just as much as they are? "I know." He whispered into her hair hoarsely. When they pulled apart, they looked into each others eyes. They both needed some kind of comfort, and tonight, none of them were thinking straight. Zuko laid Mai on her back, and turned to the candle, and blew it out._

_

* * *

_

_ The following week, Uncle's body arrived at the palace, for a proper burial. Zuko had had to go to Ba Sing Se and identify it, by far the hardest thing he had ever had to do in his life. Upon seeing Uncle Iroh, he made him a solemn vow. "I **promise** Uncle, I _will_ find out who did this to you, and they _will_ pay."_

_ Telling the children that their sweet uncle was not going to visit them anymore, was the hardest thing Mai had ever had to do. How do you tell a four and three-year-old that their uncle was killed unjustly, and wasn't coming back? The other hard thing was answering their questions. "What happened?" Ursa had asked. "Why?" Zukei inquired. Wasn't Iroh the one who had said that Zukei would be a firebender? It seemed ages ago._

_

* * *

_

_ At the funeral, Zakor, the member of the Fire Council, conducted the ceremony. Zuko and Mai, along with their two kids, were dressed in white, while the rest of the audience wore a dark red. Zuko took some comfort knowing that his friends were there, but not much._

_ In the front row, Toph and Sokka sat. Sokka held their two-year-old son, while Toph had silent tears running down her face as she held her infant daughter. She had known Iroh very well, and loved him like a father. Although she would not admit it, she was hurting extremely bad, but was trying to stay strong._

_ Next to them sat Katara and Aang, both visibly shaken. Katara cried openly, her head being supported by Aang's shoulder. Even though Aang wasn't _crying_, he still had a stream of tears running down his face. In each of their arms, they held their one-year-old twin daughters. They had never met Iroh before, but to Zuko, their identical ocean eyes held just as much sorrow as their mother's did._

_ On the other side of them, Haru had his arm around Ty Lee, who was crying her eyes out. Besides Zuko and Mai, she had known Iroh the longest, she saw him every time she was at the palace. Haru held their two-year-old daughter, her green eyes holding much sorrow. Her brown hair resting in two braided pigtails. Ty Lee's right hand rested on her swollen belly, trying to find some comfort._

_ Zuko and his family sat behind the councilman, their eyes going between their friends and Uncle. "General Iroh was a humble man, but a brilliant military man." Zakor spoke. "He once seized and held Ba Sing Se for 600 days, but after the death of his son Lu Ten, He relinquished his control." There was some restling in the audience. The war only ended 5 years ago, and there was still some unease at the mention of it._

_ "It is with heavy hearts that we say good bye to you, General Iroh." And with that, Zakor walked over to the sarcophagus, and lit it. Everyone watched, letting their sorrow overtake them._

_

* * *

After the funeral, all their friends came up and paid their respects to Zuko and his family, except for Ty Lee, who even for a woman who was as pregnant as she was, flung herself into a tight embrace with Mai, crying still._

Toph put her free hand on Zuko's shoulder, while her other one cradled her daughter. "You alright, Princess?" She asked him, with genuine sincerity. Zuko only nodded, and watched as Aang and Katara joined them, a child in each of their arms. Haru simply stood off to the side, talking to his daughter.

When Mai had wrangled Ty Lee off of her, she made her way to Zuko. "Zuko, can I talk to you?" She asked, a sense of urgency in her voice. Zuko seemed to sense this too, because he handed Zukei, who he had been consoling, to Aang. They walked into one of the many palace guest rooms. "What is it?" He asked. Mai had to keep herself from allowing a small smile. "I saw the doctor earlier." She said. Zuko's face went pale. "You're alright, aren't you?" He asked, grabbing her by the shoulders. Mai could've laughed. "Yes, I am fine. But, we will have to fix up the nursery again." She waited for Zuko to get the point. His face went from total confusion, to extreme elation. "Are you serious?" He asked, after he released her from a massive embrace. Mai nodded, barely able to contain her own joy. They hadn't planned on having anymore kids, but this was going to be a new chapter in their lives.

* * *

Nine months after Iroh had died, a new life was born. Mai had been scared about delivering another child, after what happened with Zukei, but she felt that she had a gardian angel watching her that day, Iroh.

So at sunset on the Summer Solstice, a sign of good luck, Mai easily brought their third child into the world, a healthy baby boy. He had a head full of black hair, and deep, almost familiar golden eyes.

After a few moments, Zuko led in five-year-old Ursa and four-year-old Zukei. Ursa instantly jumped on her mother's bed, gazing upon the newborn in her arms. "He's beautiful." Ursa said. Zuko smiled, and nodded in agreement. "What's his name?" She asked. Mai looked from her daughter, to Zuko, then to the baby in her arms. "Iroh." She said, just above a whisper. Zuko's smile only grew, and Ursa began to chant the name in a melody.

Zukei stood in the corner, behind his father. "Zuzu, come see the baby!" Ursa called out, after she finished her melody. Zukei only shook his head. Zuko then leaned down, and picked him up. "It's just a baby, Zukei, see?" Zuko said, stroking Iroh's head. A small smile crossed the toddlers face as he mocked his father's action. Their family was complete again.

* * *

"I don't think you could get Zukei to admit that he was afraid of a baby today, though." Mai said. Zuko smiled. "No, I believe not." His face had lightened since before. Mai returned her gaze to the sleeping child in her arms, totally oblivious to her parents talking. "Now, Maeko was a complete accident." Zuko said. Mai nodded. "Yes, we just got a little to close on the wrong day." Zuko let out a short chuckle.

"Agni, look at the time!" He said, looking at the sundial by the window. Mai gazed over and saw it to. "Well, I don't believe there is time for nap, Maeko." She said to her daughter, gently awakening her. Maeko sat up in her mother's lap, and stretched, letting a small yawn go.

"I'll go get the kids washed for dinner." Mai said, getting up with Maeko's arms wrapped around her neck. Maeko was like a shadow, wherever Mai went, Maeko wanted to follow. And when Maeko wasn't allowed, she would attach herself to Ursa, who never seemed to mind. Zukei was the same way with Zuko. He would even go to some meetings with him, just to idolize him. Mai secretly thought that Zuko knew, and enjoyed the attention, but she never said anything.

"I'll escort you, Milady." Zuko said, holding out his hand. Mai accepted it, and followed Zuko as they left the study. However, they were soon cut off as a messenger stood at attention in the doorway. "An urgent message for Fire Lord Zuko." He said, staring off in another direction. "At ease, Kentaro." Zuko said, bowing. Mai stood off to the side, gently bouncing a fidgeting toddler.

Kentaro handed Zuko a scroll, then bowed as he left. Mai could see Zuko pause before opening it, remembering the last time. Finally, he broke the seal and unraveled it. Mai stood, waiting. The last time she left, she ended up with Iroh, she didn't want a _fifth_ child to stress about.

After a moment of reading, Zuko dropped the scroll by his side, a grim expression replacing the once cheery one. "What is it?" Mai asked. Zuko looked at her, then spoke. "The Fire Nation rebels have gathered an army of 2,500, and claimed the northern tip of the Earth Kingdom." Mai let out a short, surprised gasp, catching the attention of young Maeko. Zuko looked back at the scroll. "They just declared war on the rest of the world." Mai looked at her husband, hoping he was kidding, but found nothing.

"You better go get the kids ready for dinner. I have to write to a few old friends." He said, turning back to his desk. Mai nodded grimly. There was no point in arguing, it would get nowhere. She turned and left to round the kids up for dinner, leaving Zuko at his desk.

As soon as she left, Zuko pulled out a clean piece of parchment. As he thought about what to say, he had to wonder, why? After 12 years of peace, the world was returning to normal. People had freedom again. Why would anyone want to ruin that?

And on that note, his his brush touched the paper, and he began to write: **_Avatar Aang..._**


	7. Chapter 3, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar, but miracles do happen!!!!

**

* * *

**

**Part 1**

"Okay, you need to gently shift your weight through the stances, like this." Katara said, pulling a stream of water from the nearby pond and forming it into a water whip. The child in front of her and watched, her eyes holding the greatest amount of admiration for the waterbender before her.

As Katara finished, she directed her nurturing gaze to the eight-year-old child in front of her. "Now you try." The wide smile on the child's face quickly disappeared, being replaced with one of apprehension, then determination.

The young girl got into the proper stance, her cerulean eyes set. She took in a deep breath, then seemingly effortlessly moved the water out of the pond, and into the form of a whip. "You did it Amaya!" Katara shouted, scooping her daughter into her arms. Amaya simply hugged her back, basking in her own amazement.

Their joyful celebration was cut short, though, for there was the sudden sound of something crashing, and some shouts. Then, a small boy, only about five, came flying around the corner of the house, into the backyard, and right past Katara and Amaya. He was closely followed by a girl, looking identical to Amaya, right down to her blue eyes.

With the reflexes of her husband, Katara reached out, and grabbed the girl's arm, stopping her dead in her tracks. "Mom! Let me go!" The child shouted, trying to wiggle free of her mother's grip, but ending in vain. "What happened?" Katara asked, completely calm. The girl looked up at her mother, and within a few moments, relaxed. Katara then let go of her arm, and looked into her eyes, letting her know she had her undivided attention.

"Gyatso took my staff." the child said with the same calmness of her mother. Katara looked from her daughter, to her son, who had happily perched himself on the tree overlooking the pond. Katara motioned her finger in a way telling him to come. The boy paused, then grudgingly complied.

When he landed swiftly on the ground next to his mother, he handed the staff to his sister, who immediately snatched it. Katara allowed a small smile to spread across her face. "Now, Gyatso, do you have something to say to your sister?" She asked. Gyatso looked from his mother, to his sister. "I'm sorry, Akina." He said, hanging his head. "It's okay, just don't do it again." Akina replied, a wide grin appearing on her face. Gyatso's face instantly brightened. "Hey, can you show me how to do the air scooter?" He asked, eagerly. Akina nodded, then they both ran around the corner, towards the stable.

Katara smiled, thanking the Gods that none of her children held grudges for very long. She Returned her gaze to Amaya, who sat by the pond, streaming the water in and out of the pond. Akina and Amaya may be twins, identical twins, but they were as different as night and day.

Akina was the elder twin, by two minutes, and was the airbender they had been praying for. Amaya came second, possessing the same abilities as her mother. The girls were gorgeous, both having wavy black hair and bright blue eyes. Their skin was a beige cream color, the perfect mixture of the world's greatest waterbender and the Avatar.

At eight, the girls had completely distinguished themselves from their identical outfits as toddlers. Amaya was meticulous, wanting to do every move to the best of her ability. She dressed in traditional Water Tribe clothes, nearly the spitting image of her mother.

Akina was the airbender, and she fit every description to a tee. Her carefree attitude could brighten anyone's day. She didn't fuss about bending, because she felt like everything came naturally to her, which it did. She wore outfits from the Eastern and Western Air Temples, valuing their heritage.

Although the were quite different, they were also the same, besides being identical twins. Their long, wavy black hair cascaded down their backs, falling freely. They pulled the front back into a clip, and finished it off with the customary hair loops of the Water Tribes.

When Katara thought about it, she was glad they chose to dress differently. It would be impossible to tell them apart! When they went to parties for the Earth King, or some general, the girls would dress identical, enjoying the confusion on peoples faces as they tried to figure out which was which.

Somehow, though, Aang was always able to tell them apart, even as infants. He would say that it was 'airbender instincts', but Katara never really understood. Her guess was that he was lucky, and just guessed every time.

Katara was brought back to reality by a small hand tugging on the hem of her dress. She looked down to see a set of big gray eyes staring back at her. Then she heard the sound of a small cry, and instantly knew what it was. "Mommy, the baby's crying." The toddler said. Katara smiled and petted him on the head. "Thank you, Kinto." Before she rushed off, she turned back to Amaya. "Honey, could you keep an eye on him?" She asked, knowing what happened the last time she had left Kinto with water, _alone_. Amaya nodded her response, and Katara rushed back into the house.

As Katara walked down the hallway towards the nursery, she could hear the soft whimpers of her baby. She smiled to herself as she gently pushed the door opened. The second her mother was in view, the baby stopped crying, and pulled herself up in her crib. The crib was made of the finest stone in Ba Sing Se, hand crafted by Aang, curtesy of earthbending. The soft blue mattress, which was a gift from her father and the Souther Water Tribe, completed the set.

Katara glided gracefully across the room to the child in the crib. "How's my darling today?" She asked, tracing her hand over the air and water symbols that decorated the crib. The baby simply cooed in response. Katara smiled as she lifted her daughter into her arms. Katara gently stroked her daughter's soft brown hair. When she was born, Aang had come over and marveled at how much she looked liked Katara. _"She looks just like you."_ He had said. _"Perhaps, but she has her father's eyes."_ Katara had said, being modest.

Later, they had decided on a name, a name that meant something to Katara. Kya, after her mother.

Later, when Kya was about six weeks old, she caught a cold, and that's how they found out she was an airbender. Katara had been rocking her when she sneezed, and blew herself out of her mother's arms. Luckily, Katara had quick reflexes, and caught her. Kya had simply giggled at the spectacle.

Katara was drawn back into reality when she heard the soft footsteps of her children rush past the door. Although Kinto and Amaya were waterbenders, their footsteps were as light as their father's.

Katara looked out the window and saw that the sun was setting on the horizon. She now understood what that meant. Aang had gone to a meeting with the Council of Eight with Sokka a few hours ago. Appearantly the kids discovered he was coming home.

Katara walked out of the nursery with Kya in arm, and headed for the kitchen. She had forgotten to make dinner! She had been busy with Amaya and Akina and Gyatso, then Kya, she just completely forgot.

She made it to the living room just in time to see Aang come through the front door, and be tackled by four anxious kids. She couldn't help but laugh. When Aang made it through the jungle of kids, he found his wife, as lovely as ever. Walking over, he placed a small kiss on Kya's head, then kissed Katara.

"Ewww!" Gyatso cried, sticking out his tongue. Akina elbowed him in the ribs, shutting him up. Kinto simply covered his eyes.

When they broke apart, Katara turned towards Amaya. "Amaya, could you take the baby, while I go make dinner?" She asked. Amaya accepted the toddler from her mother, and, with the rest of the kids, went outside to play.

"You haven't made dinner yet?" Aang asked quizically. Katara liked a schedule, and when she didn't follow her own, it was for a good reason. "No, I was showing Amaya how to do the water whip when Gyatso took Akina's staff, and they got into an argument. Then the baby woke up, and I was busy with her." She explained like it was nothing out of the ordinary. Aang only nodded.

"How was the meeting?" She asked. Aang was a member of the Earth King's Council of Eight, formerly the Council of Five. After the war ended, the Earth King added a representative from every nation; Sokka represented the Water Tribes, General Sheng represented the Fire Nation, and Aang represented the Air Nomads, and the rest of the world. At thirteen, he had been the youngest member, but the most respected. And for some reason, the council had something against women. Needless to say that Katara didn't take that well.

"Boring. I am getting tired about the blame shifting from side to side, and whose gonna do what. Everyone wants their demands met, but nobody is willing do anything about them." At 24, Aang had grown up so much. It was wonderful in how he supported his family, and helped the world, but Katara felt sorry for him. Her childhood had been robbed from her because of the war, and she had wished it wouldn't do the same to him. The fact was, was that the war didn't, the damn meetings and delegations did. They required so much from him, so young. She remembered when Akina and Amaya were infants, he would come home, exhausted. He would lay on the couch and fall asleep.

"Ah, Katara?" Aang asked, snapping her back to reality. The stew she had been cooking was boiling over. Her nimble fingers moved quickly to quell the flame. "You seem distracted lately." Aang said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I've just been thinking, that's all." She answered. "About what?" He asked, heading perking up. She giggled. "Just how lucky I am to have you and the kids. And that the kids are growing up in a war free world." Aang smiled, then pulled her into another kiss.

* * *

Dinner went smoothly that night, the kids eating their food peacefully. The conversations revolved around bending and school. Akina and Amaya talked about what their teacher had said about the 100 Year War. "Was it real?" Amaya asked. Katara's expression grew grim. "Yes hoeny, it was very real." She then exchanged a look with Aang, the memories still fresh in their minds.

"Why?" Akina asked. "Because, the Fire Nation thought that they were better than everyone else." Aang answered. Now it was Gyatso's turn to ask a question. "So all firebenders are bad?" Now, all the kids attention was turned towards their parents.

"No, not all. Most firebenders are nice, now." Katara said with a pause. A wave of relief seemed to pass over the kids. Katara was thankful that the kids had the best education at Ba Sing Se Academy, but she could easily say that she wasn't thrilled with some stuff. She would have been perfectly happy if her kids **never** knew about the war. But, it **did** happen, and they knew about it.

"Okay, let's get cleaned up and ready for bed." Aang said, noticing his wife's expression. The four children got up and took their plates to the sink, before they scurried off to one of the three wash rooms.

Aang scooped Kya out of her highchair, and walked over to Katara. "You okay?" He asked, rubbing her back gently. "I am fine, thanks." She said, standing up. She then proceeded in taking Kya into her own arms. "I'll wash Kya and put her to bed, while **you** get to do the dishes!" She said, her enthusiasm now back. Aang smiled and kissed them both on the forehead. He then airbended himself into the kitchen. "Showoff." Katara said to herself, as she walked out of the dining room.

* * *

Katara pulled her blue nightgown over her neatly brushed hair. The nightgown was a brilliant ocean blue, lavishly decorated with symbols of the Water Tribes and Air Nomads. It had been a gift Aang had given to her on their wedding night. It was her favorite thing to wear.

Katara made her way to her dresser in the corner of their room, and gazed into the mirror. She hadn't changed much in the last twelve years. She had grown taller, only about a head shorter than Aang. She still wore her hair in the same braid, although it usually got completely messed up by the end of the day. But instead of her blue beads in her hair, she now had orange.

Her eyes drifted to her neck, where a beautifully carved necklace hung. It was her betrothal necklace, carved by Aang. It was a breath taking blue stone, carved into it was the shape of a cresent moon, taking up the left side of the stone. At the bottom, were three waves, symbolizing the three years they had known each other. And at the top, there were three air swirls, engraved in orange. Aang had said that the necklace symbolized the union between the Air Nomads and Water Tribes. Katara smiled, he had been so nervous.

* * *

_ It was a cool summer day, the sun high on the horizon. The heroes of the world had gathered at the Fire Palace to celebrate the birth of Mai and Zuko's son, Zukei. Katara and Aang arrived, with Sokka and Toph. Sokka and Toph had welcomed their own son, Koda, that spring._

_ Upon arrival, they were greeted by an elated Ty Lee. You would never have known that earlier that summer she had had her daughter. "I have a nephew!" She shouted. Ty Lee considered Mai her sister, and thought of their kids as her niece and nephew._

_ When she released Katara from her hug, she proceeded in hugging Aang and Sokka. Toph was thankful she held her son in her arms, so Ty Lee couldn't get to her. Haru then walked over, handing their daughter to Ty Lee, and greeted his friends._

_ Soon, Zuko came out and properly greeted them. He then escorted them to their guest rooms. Although he refused to let it show, Katara could tell that he was beaming with pride. When Sokka had held his son for the first time, Katara could tell he was doing everything to keep himself from jumping for joy. Sokka would never admit it, but she knew._

_ Later, Mai showed off the new baby. _Everyone_ wanted to hold him, except for Toph, who was completely satisfied holding her son. "Is he a firebender?" Ty Lee asked. "We don't know yet, we'll find out when he's six weeks old." Mai explained. "I bet he is." Ty Lee persisted." Mai took Zukei back into her arms. "That's what Iroh said." She explained, looking at the baby._

_ After the party and everything else, Katara found the festivities a little much. She quietly excused herself and left for the serenity of the garden. _

_ When she found her way to the pond. she sat down and dipped her fingers in the cooling relief of the night water. She looked up and noticed the full moon, guessing it was getting closer to midnight._

_ However, the moon brought little comfort to her racing mind. She had found something out only days before arriving here, and had yet to tell a soul. It frightened her. She had even had it confirmed by the best physician in Ba Sing Se._

_ When she was troubled, she often longed for the South Pole again. But she lived in a large house in Ba Sing Se, with Aang. After the war had ended, he had offered to go back there with her, but his duties made that impossible. He decided to move to Ba Sing Se, with Toph and Sokka. Ba Sing Se put him in the middle, allowing himself equal travel to any trouble. And because she loved him, she moved with him._

_ "Katara?" A soft voice said, breaking into her thoughts. Katara turned around and found Aang, hands behind his back, looking quite nervous. "Am I disturbing you, because if I am, I can go." He said hastily, starting to leave. Katara quickly grabbed his wrist. "No, I would like your company." She said, a smile on her face. She then slowly stood up, fighting off another bout of nausea._

_ "What's wrong?" She asked, noticing the troublesome look on his face. "Katara, I came out here to tell you something, something important." He explained, rubbing the back of his head. Katara was baffled. What did he have to hide? She thought she knew everything._

_ "What?" She asked, a little apprehensive. Aang met her eyes, her deep, understanding blue eyes. That suddenly gave him a boost of confidence. Straightening his posture, he fidgeted with the object behind his back._

_ "Katara, you know that I have loved you since the day I first met you." He began. Katara stared at him, clearly wondering. "The day you told me that you loved me was the happiest day of my life. It was better than when I defeated the Fire Lord." Katara tried to stifle an amazed gasp. "You have been there for me through everything, and I think that means something." A small blush appeared on his cheeks. "Katara,, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Katara looked at Aang as he pulled out a betrothal necklace from behind his back. Tears poured down her cheeks. "Aang, yes. YES!" She cried as she leapt into his arms._

_ When she released him, Aang held out the necklace, waiting for Katara to take. Katara reached up to her neck and undid her mother's necklace. "Katara, who don't have to do that." Aang said. Katara smiled. "It's okay, Aang. My mother would be happy." And with that, she took the necklace Aang held and tied it around her neck. Placing her mother's in her pocket, she gazed at her reflection in the pond. It _was_ gorgeous._

_ Looking back at Aang, she threw her arms around him again. "Aang, I need to tell you something." Katara said. "What?" Aang asked, never wanting the hug to end. "I am pregnant." She whispered into his ear. Aang froze for a moment. Then, he grabbed Katara and swirled her in the air. "That's wonderful!" He shouted. He drew her back into a hug, savoring every moment. Katara smiled to herself, the burden now gone._

_ "We should let everyone know." Aang said. Katara simply nodded, her head still coming down from the clouds. As they walked back into the ballroom, the attention was drawn onto them. Aang cleared his throat. "Hi, I just wanted everyone to know, that I asked Katara to marry me." There was silence for a moment, then the room erupted into cheers._

_ "It's about time, Twinkle Toes." Toph said, slapping him on the back. Aang had to muffle the cry that threatened to come from his throat. They were suddenly surrounded by their friends, all asking a million questions at once. Katara was suddenly pulled out of the group by Toph, a small smirk on her face. "So, when is Twinkle Toes_ Jr._ due?" She asked, casually. Katara froze. "How did you know?" She asked. "Oh, please. I could tell by the way you walk. Remember that I was once pregnant too." At times like this, Katara hated her abilities. "Promise you won't tell a soul!" Katara pleaded. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Toph answered honestly. Katara smiled and hugged her. "Okay, to much contact." Toph said, pushing Katara off. "I am going to blame your hormones this one time." Katara smiled sheepishly._

_

* * *

Three months later, everyone gathered at the South Pole for Katara and Aang's wedding. It was a crisp winter day, and Katara was elated. As Ty Lee adjusted her kimono, Katara placed a hand on her belly. She was almost six months pregnant, and her secret had gotten out. But, she didn't care._

"There, it's done!" Ty Lee said with finality. Katara turned and looked at herself in the ice mirror, astonished at the image reflected back. She looked radiant. The light blush on her cheeks brought out her crystalline eyes perfectly. Her hair fell down her back, except for a portion that was intricately fashioned on top of her head.

Her kimono was a pale blue with white lace. Around her waist their waas a pale yellow sash, her recommendation. And around her neck hung her betrtohal necklace. Katara looked over to the table where her mother's necklace sat. She walked over and scooped it into her hand and tucked it into her sash. **Now** everything was perfect.

As she and Aang sat before the high priest, Katara marveled at how well the Southern Water Tribe had changed. It was now a city that rivaled its sister. And, to top things off, her father had been named Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. So, technically, she was **Princess** Katara.

Looking out at the crowd, she spotted her friends. Sokka and Toph sat in the front row. Sokka held Koda while Toph huddled, trying to stay warm. She was also nearly as pregnant as she was! That always had, and always would baffle Katara. She could never picture Toph as a **mother**.

Ty Lee and Haru sat next to them, the cold not really bothering them as much as it did Toph. Haru huddled into his parka as Ty Lee happily bounced their daughter on her knee. For somone from the Fire Nation, the cold didn't seem to phase her at all.

Zuko and Mai sat with their two children, and Iroh. Zuko and Mai tried to blend in, but they both looked like they longed for the warmth of the Fire Nation. It made Katara feel comfortable with Iroh there. He was someone you could tell **anything** to, he wouldn't judge you at all. She admired him.

After the mantra, Katara and Aang each took a silver goblet and turned to each other. They could both see the trepidation in each others eyes, but that only lasted a second. Aang smiled, and instantly, every fear she had had was washed away.

The priest repeated a mantra as he tied a blue sash around their cups. On command, they both drank the sweet juice inside, some Water Tribe delicacy. When they finished, they rose together, hand in hand. "May I present to you, the joined union of Avatar Aang and Princes Katara!" The priest boomed. The eruption of cheers that came from the audience startled them both. Aang then turned to Katara and pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

Katara sighed as she was sucked back into reality. She moved away from her dresser and laid herself down on their water filled bed. She then pulled a scroll out of the nightstand and began to read. She was exhausted, but she always waited for Aang to come to bed. He made her feel safe.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey, I am sorry it took so long to post this, it took a LOT of thought to make it just right. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, it means a lot to me!!

Guess What? I got promoted to 11 grade, I am SO excited!!!


	8. Chapter 3, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Avatar, I would be on my way to Europe right now. The only thing I own are the characters Akina, Amaya, Gyatso, Kinto, and Kya!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Part 2**

Katara found herself dosing off before Aang startled her by throwing himself onto the bed. The light ripples diverted themselves around her lithe form. Her eyes batted the sleep from them and found the form of her husband, face down on the bed.

"Aang, what took you so long?" She asked. trying to stifle a yawn. Silence. "Aang? Aang!?" Katara said, begining to panick. She leaned over and started to shake him. When her hand came to a rest on his shoulder, his headed bolted up. "BOO!" He shouted softly. A small scream came from Katara's throat.

"Don't you **ever** scare me like that!" She demanded, hitting him playfully with her scroll. Try as she might, she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. "I'm sorry, Kat." Aang answered, calling her by her childhood nickname. He scooted himself up next to Katara, and she nestled herself into his arm.

"What took you so long?" She asked again. Aang looked down at her, then to the scroll he had been struck with. "Oh, nothing. Just Sokka." Aang replied. "Oh, what did he want at **this** time of the night?" Katara asked, trying to sound innocent. "Just some meat tenderizer." Aang said with a smile. Within a few moments, the two were laughing like children.

"Shh. Did you hear that?" Aang asked, pausing from his laughter. Katara stopped, instantly becoming fully alert. Suddenly, the booming crackle of thunder filled the room. Katara nearly jumped out of her skin. Aang simply began another laughing fit. "That's not funny. I thought there was real danger." Katara said, trying to defend herself. "I know, but it **_was_** **so** funny!" Aang answered, still laughing at her antics. Katara couldn't help but laugh too.

The room was illuminated again by lightening, quickly shining on the small form in the doorway. Katara caught glimpse of this and stopped laughing. Another flash of lightening brightened the room, and she was able to make out the face of her terrified son.

"Kinto, what's wrong?" Katara asked. By now, Aang's attention was also on the small frame in the doorway. Another loud crackle of thunder echoed through the house, sending a small whimper from the child. "Kinto, come here baby." Katara cooed to her child. Kinto raced towards his parents' bed, quickly ducking under the covers between them.

Aang watched as Katara gently sung the toddler a lullaby, the very same one her mother had sung to her as a frightened child. Slowly, Kinto settled into the crook of his mother's arm, and fell into a peaceful slumber.

"Aang?" Katara said breaking into his thoughts. "What?" He asked, dazed. "You were staring." Aang hadn't realized he had been staring at Katara that long. "Sorry." He said, sheepishy. "What were you thinking about?" She asked, stroking her son's wolf-tail. "I was just remembering when he was born, when they all were born." He answered, seemingly drifting back through time.

Katara nodded in understandment, gazing at the sleeping child in her arms. His rich mocha cream skin matched those of his siblings, and glistened from the rain on the window. It was the perfect combination of thw World's Greatest Waterbender and the Avatar. In his hand he held a boomerang, a gift from his Uncle Sokka. She then allowed herelf to be absorbed into the memories of yesteryears.

* * *

_It was three months after their wedding, and, by request of Aang, they had took up a temporary residence at the Eastern Air Temple. Aang had wanted their baby to be born at the Air Temple, symbolizing the healing of a wound one hundred years old. _

_ It was fall when the time had come. Aang had flown Appa down to a nearby village to get the doctor, as prearranged._

_ He now was pacing in the hallway, anxiety taking over. Sokka was right next to him, pacing in a similar fashion. Katara was in the Air Sanctuary, at the end of the hallway. Toph sat on the other side of the hall, playing a game of **'catch the rock'** with Koda. In her arm, she held her two month old daughter, having been born at the end of spring._

_ "Will you two calm down. She's going to be fine, it's just child birth." Toph said, making a rock disappear before her one-year-old son could grab it. "Yes, but this is Katara! Something could happen to her!!" Sokka shouted before Aang could say anything._

_ "You didn't panick like this when **I** was giving birth to either of **your** children." Toph objected, putting her free hand on her hip, thus allowing Koda to toddle head-first into the uprooted rock. "That's because you're tough, I didn't have to worry about you. That's my _sister_!" Sokka yelled a bit loudly._

_ Aang saw the flash of fury in Toph's milky green eyes, but was sure Sokka didn't. Within an instant, Sokka was eating the floor, having been knocked there by Toph's bending. "Fine, if you're so worried about complications, then **you** can have the next kid!" And with that, she secured her daughter in her arm, and began to storm off._

_ Everyone froze, however, when the sounds of a baby pierced through the air. Toph had to double checked to make sure it wasn't her daughter. Within a minute, another cry rang throughout the hall. Aang looked towards Toph, and saw the silent baby in her arms. Then, the large doors opened, and the doctor walked out, a wide smile plastered on her tired face._

_ The three friends hurried to her, all quite anxious. "Did she have the baby?" Sokka asked. "Is Katara alright?" Aang asked his primary question. The doctor nodded her head to all of them. "Yes, Miss Katara is perfectly fine, tired, but fine." She spoke. She then turned her attention solely on Aang. "Avatar Aang, you may go see your **daughters**." Aang hadn't gotten the initail point at first, but quickly realized what she meant. He exchanged glances with his friends, then sprinted into the dim room._

_ As Aang approached Katara, he couldn't spot the babies, but as he neared, he could see that Katara held both bundles in her arms. As Aang sat on her bedside, Katara's gaze met his. Her eyes looked tired, but they held so much joy and happiness that nothing could bring her down. Aang too felt that feeling._

_ "Do want to hold one?" Katara asked, finding her voice. Aang only nodded. Katara gently transfered the baby in her right arm to Aang. As Aang stared at the beautiful baby in his arms, he couldn't believe that he and Katara had made **this**, something so pure and beautiful. So innocent. It was hard to believe that he and Katara **made** this, something so beautiful._

_ As Aang stared between the two girls, and they seemed to simultaneously open their eyes. What it revealed was the pure beauty of crystalline blue eyes, that not even the deepest ocean could match in color. "They've got your eyes." Aang whispered. Katara could only beamed._

_ Aang brought his hand up to the newborn's head, stroking the downy black hair that covered her entire head with his thumb. As Aang watched Katara do the same to the other baby, Aang noticed something. "Katara, they're identical." Katara nodded. She had already known._

_ Aang stood up, and began to walk the newborn by her mother's bedside. "She's an airbender Katara,I just know it." Katara only nodded her approval, after all, weren't they _supposed_ to repopulate the airbenders? But this was **so** much more. Gazing at the newborn in her arms, she knew. Her and Aang were brought together for a reason. Repopulating the airbenders was only part of it._

_ "Katara?" Aang broke into her thoughts. She looked towards him, his eyes never drifting from his daughter. "What?" She asked. "I have the perfect name." He stated. Katara waited patiently. "How about Akina, after the founder of this temple?" Katara smiled. "Akina. I like that." _

_ Katara looked back at the other baby. "What about her?" Katara asked. "What do you want to name her?" Aang asked, sitting back on the edge of the bed. Katara contemplated for a second. "Amaya. That way their names tell of their birth." She said, satisfied. "How so?" Aang inquired. Katara smiled. "Amaya means night rain. So together it says that they were born at the Eastern Air Temple on a rainy night." Aang paused, listening. Sure enough he could hear the sound of rain bouncing off the roof. "Akina and Amaya, perfect." He then leaned over and kissed his wife._

_

* * *

_

_ On the night og the girls' first birthday, Aang and Katara traveled to the Northern Water Tribe to have them blessed under Yue. Sokka and Toph had been there a few months prior for their daughter's blessing under her namesake._

_ Katara and Aang handed the girls to the Chief Priest, who took each in an arm. He whispered a short mantra, then dipped the twins in the pond. Neither of them seemed to mind the water. As he finished, he handed the girls back to Katara and Aang, sprinkling some oasis water on them as well._

_ At the end, Yagoda came over to congradulate the happy couple. She then pulled out two identical crystalline necklaces. On one was carved for the ocean, the other for the moon. In each was a small amount of oasis water. Katara graciously accepted them, putting the moon on Akina and the ocean one on Amaya, her waterbender._

_

* * *

_

_ Only weeks later Ba Sing Se fell under attack by a small invasion force. Iroh lead a group of soldiers into battle as the first line of defense. Among those he lead was Aang and Sokka. Neither of them stopped blaming themselves for his death. That day, they vowed to find his killer, and bring him to justice._

_

* * *

_

_ For their second birthday, Aang brought the twins, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and their two kids to the Western Air Temple for the day. A day away from the stresses of diplomacy, to be just be themselves again._

_ Upon arrival, Akina, Amaya, Koda, and Yue ran off to go play while Aang and Katara set up camp and Sokka helped his pregnant wife off Appa. "I thought we agreed that **you** would carry the next baby, Snoozles." Toph said, sitting down on the nearest rock. Katara shot her brother a questioning glance, but he shrugged it off._

_ At the end of the day, everyone was relaxing, and the kids were off playing in the temple. Conversation drifted from topics such as Iroh's funeral, the rebllions, and who could have done it. _

_ Suddenly, Koda came running through the camp, taking cover behind his father. "What's wrong, Koda?" Katara asked, waiting for the other children to come through. Koda mumbled something incoherently, then pointed in a certain direction. "That's Sokka's son alright. No question there!" Toph joked, making light of the situation. With an approving nod, Aang and everybody walked down the way Koda had indicated._

_ When they found the three girls, the adults were utterly blown away, even Toph, at what stood before them. "Appa!" Akina cried, pointing to the large sky bison sleeping in an old stable. Katara instinctively grabbed at the girls and pulled them back. "No honey, that's not Appa." She said through her amazed ridden voice._

_ Aang stepped towards it, very carefully. "Is it alive?" Toph yelled, waking it up. Its large brown eye met Aang, and it reeled back in fear. "Sokka, take the kids!" Katara yelled as Sokka complied. "Aang get out of there!" She yelled. But Aang didn't listen. He moved _closer_ to the frightened animal._

_ "Shh, it's okay." He cooed, holding out a steady hand. Katara watched in fear as the bison moved closer to Aang, and sniffed his hand. After a moment, Aang slowly moved his hand to stroke the creatures nose, letting it know he had no intention of harming it. Appearantly it understood, because next thing he knew, he was being licked by its massive tongue! "Guys, it's ok, he's friendly!" Aang said, laughing. "You mean **she**." Toph corrected. "How do you know.." Katara didn't finish because Toph shot her one of those looks._

_ By the end of the day, they had agreed that Sokka and Toph would keep the bison. "Great, now we get to fly **everywhere**!" Toph said exasperatedly. "Okay, kids, get on Akira." She finished. "Hey, why do_ you_ get to name her, you hate flying!" Sokka yelled, trying to make his point. "Because, Akira means 'intelligent', and you don't have an intelligent bone in your body." She explained, knocking him in the head as she earthbended herself onto Akira. Katara and Aang could only snicker as they loaded Appa._

_

* * *

_

_ Only a year later, Katara and Aang welcomed their third child, a boy. To Katara, the delivery had been quicker than with the twins, but Katara thought that for obvious reasons. He was born on the autumnal equinox, a sign of good luck, just what the world needed now._

_ As Aang held his son, he stared into his eyes, marveling at how they were identical to his mother's, a beautiful ocean cerulean. Atop his head was a small patch of black hair, just like his sisters. Aang rocked the infant in his arms as the baby cooed happily. All the while he stared into the baby's eyes, finding a familiarity with them from long ago._

_ "What should we name him?" Katara asked from their bed, the sun setting on the horizon behind her. Aang looked at her, then back to the baby. "Gyatso." He whispered, barely audible. Katara nodded, knowing how much that name meant to him. When Aang looked back at her, he had tears brimming his eyes. There was a connection between the two, she could tell. She smiled gently in return._

_Suddenly, the door flew open as three-year-olds Akina and Amaya rushed in, Toph then stood in the doorway. "Hey, I couldn't hold them back anymore." She defended herself. Toph felt a gentle tugging at her pantleg. She looked down to see her daughter, Yue. "Mommy, can we see the baby too?" She asked. Toph turned her attention towards Katara. "Yes, sweetie." Katara answered her young niece. Yue turned around and waved to her brother, then rushed in. Koda following closely._

_ Sokka appeared in the doorway, holding their one-year-old twins, who really wanted to be let down. "What's his name?" He asked, setting the two on the floor. "Gyatso." Aang said, turning to face him. Sokka put his hand on his chin in a mock contemplative way. "Gyatso, I like it. It's a manly name." He decided. "Now I have a nephew to spoil." Toph punched him in the arm. "No more boomerangs! You gave one to Koda for his third birthday, and he worships it! I can't tell you how many of those things I've used my bending on." Toph yelled. "So it is **you** whose destroying the boomerangs!" Sokka said, pointing an accusing finger at his wife. Katara and Aang just laughed. "Welcome to the family, little one!" Aang whispered._

_

* * *

_

The storm outside seemed to intnsify as they thought about the past. Katara stroked her sons hair involuntarily, while Aang rested his head in his hands, deep in thought. Even the thunder that boomed outside and the lightening the lit up the room disturbed their thoughts.

_

* * *

_

_ By the time Gyatso was two, his airbending skills were already growing. His black hair was shaved as tradition, and Aang had brought clothes from the Air Temples for him and Akina. Katara enjoyed her time teaching Amaya the basic forms of waterbending._

_ However, Gyatso would often complain to his parents that he hated being the only boy, and didn't want to play 'girly' games with his sisters anymore. He wanted a brother._

_ That year, he got his wish. Katara gave birth to a healthy baby boy. As she held him, she looked at him, absorbing everything about him. His brown hair rested in tufts atop his head. His large gray eyes reminded her of Aang, every part of them. For someone so young they held so much soul._

_ Aang had waited in the living room with the kids, since Sokka and Toph had gone to her parents' house. She had been complaining about that for over a month. When the baby cried, the girls jumped up and waited at the door, like two anxious saber-tooth moose cubs. Gyatso, however, waited by his father, of what Aang could only think of as apprehension. Perhaps that it might be another girl._

_ When they were allowed in, Akina and Amaya flew to their mother's side, gushing over the baby as Aang carried Gyatso in. He placed a gentle kiss on Katara's forehead, then looked at the baby. Its chesnut hair as radiant as its mother's. And had the eyes of his airbender heritage. He looked at his wife, with a face that said everything. _

_ "It's a boy." She said. Aang smiled and looked at Gyatso. "You've got a baby brother." He whispered in his ear. Gyatso's eyes brightened and looked at his new brother. He leaned down, wrapping his hand around the baby's, and said one thing, "Mine."_

_ Later, when the kids had cleared the room, Aang sat next to Katara. "Do you have any names in mind?" He asked. Katara thought for a moment. "Kinto, after my grandfather." She said, staring at the baby. Aang switched his gaze between his son and his wife, although she never seemed to notice._

_

* * *

_

_ Soon, two years flew by and Katara and Aang watched as the kids flourished. Akina and Amaya were nearly inseparable at seven. Four-year-old Gyatso advanced through his airbending with grace. By two, Kinto was just beginning his waterbending training. _

_ For his second birthday, Sokka gave Kinto a boomerang, made in the South Pole. From that day, Kinto had decided to idolize his uncle, much to Katara's dismay. He always wore a Water Tribe outfit from the South Pole. His hair was tied into a warrior's wolf-tail. Sokka seemed to take great pride in the fact that his nephew idoled him._

_ That winter they went to visit the Southern Water Tribe to see Katara's father and Gran-Gran. Katara was expecting again, at any time, but she needed to see her grandmother, for she was ill with age. The city was home to more than 600 inhabitants now, with her family now residing in the palace, along way from the tents of the battered tribe._

_ On the Winter Solstice it happened. Katara went into labor during the afternoon, and by nightfall, she held her daughter in her arms. She had been born under the full moon, a sign of good luck. Katara looked at her daughter and was shocked at how closely she resembled her own mother, killed in the same city years ago. Her soft brown hair accented her mocha cream skin perfectly. And her eyes were a beautiful gray, the color of the storm clouds that she used to watch as a child._

_ Aang sat beside her, holding her hand. He sat in silence as tears filled Katara's eyes as memories flooded back to her, memories thought forgotten. When she looked up to his understanding eyes, she smiled, and quickly brushed away her tears. "I've got the perfect name for her." Katara said. She looked up to Aang, making contact with his eyes. "Kya, for my mother."_

_ A few days later, Kya was blessed at the Southern Tribe's Spirit Oasis, which was contructed after the war. It lacked the spirits of the moon and ocean, but it was still a sanctuary._

_ Kya was blessed by the tribe's Chief Priest, under the full moon, like her siblings had before her. Aang and Katara watched, along with the kids, and Gran-Gran. It wasn't everyday that you saw your great-grandchild blessed. Even Yagoda had made it there._

_ At the end, Yagoda gave Kya her own necklace, in the shape of a heart. The inscription read: _Love Is The Very Soul Of Life_. Katara tucked the necklace into her pocket until Kya was old enough to understand. Aang then leaned over to Katara and whispered, "She's an airbender." Katara smiled. He had yet to be wrong._

* * *

A crackling boom of thunder to rival Appa's roar brought the couple back to reality. And woke the sleeping three-year-old. Almost instantly, The soft cry of Kya echoed through the still house. "I'll go get her." Katara said, throwing the covers off of her. Kinto instantly curled up to his father.

Aang smiled at his son, rubbing his back trying to comfort the child. Withing a few minutes, Katara had returned with Kya, already calmed. Kya was the calmest child that either of them had seen. She would only cry when necessary, and stop almost instantly.

As Aang watched Katara feed Kya and Kinto play with his boomerang, he began to feel all the fatigue he had had earlier come back, ten-fold. Just as his eyes were about to close, he heard a knock on the door. He sat upright, startling his dozing son. Then he heard the knock again, this time more urgent. "I'll get it." He said, getting up and walking out of the room.

Aang made it to the door by the fifth knock and opened it, expecting Sokka, but instead found a Royal Messenger to the Earth King. "Sorry to disturb you Avatar Aang, but I have an urgent message for you." The messenger said. "That's okay. " Aang replied, accepting the scroll. The messenger then hurried off, appearantly having urgent business elsewhere.

Aang turned around to find Katara standing in the living room, Kya in her arms. Kinto appeared from behind her legs. "What is is, Aang?" She asked. "It's from Zuko." He said, unrolling it. He then began to read.

**_Avatar Aang,_**

**_I am sorry to have to call on you_**

_** with such short notice, but this is**_

**_ urgent. The Fire Rebellion has_**

**_conquered the nothern part of_**

**_the Earth Kingdom. Even worse,_**

**_they have just declared war on the _**

_**rest of the world. It is with a heavy**_

**_heart that I am to call for you and_**

**_Katara to assist with this crisis._**

**_ Please be at the Fire Palace by the_**

**_ end of this week._**

**_ Signed,_**

**_Fire Lord Zuko_**

Aang looked up from the scroll, a grim expression on his face. "What's wrong Aang?" Katara asked, noting his expression. "It's the Fire Rebellion." He said. He didn't want to say anything else to scare the kids.

"Katara, go wake up the kids. We're leaving for the Fire Nation."

* * *

**_A/N:_** Hey, sorry that it took so long to put this up, it took me four hours to write this, then another hour to edit it. I am a perfectionist.

I just wanted to make one correction, at Iroh's funeral, Toph and Sokka's daughter was one-year-old, like Akina and Amaya.

This chapter is dedicated to ALL of my fans!!!


	9. Chapter 4, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I'm sure by now we all know who owns Avatar, but just for legalities, I don't own Avatar. But I do own my characters Koda, Yue, Li, Daia, Suki, and Midori!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

** Part 1**

Toph sat the swing in front of the massive house that her family lived in. Well, it wasn't _massive_ to her, about the same size as the Bei Fong estate, but to Sokka, it was a palace. He had even managed to get himself lost the first day they moved in!

As she swung on the swing she had proclaimed as hers, she made sure her feet never left the earthen ground. The warm evening sun's rays were dancing across her pale skin. Her milky green eyes hidden behind her eyelids, enjoying the few moments of relaxation she got before her 'stressors' started bugging her again.

She sat on that swing, like she had for the past nine years, always after dinner, allowing the leftovers she had had for dinner earlier previous to digest. It was during this time that she began to contemplate.

In the last twelve years, she had grown up a great deal from that stubborn, short, loud-mouthed girl she was. She had grown into a tall, lithe young woman. She was only a few inches shorter than Katara now. At 24, she was a wife and mother, two things that she would've **never** pictured herself being. Although she had grown up, she still remained stubborn and opinionated, just with a bit more patience.

It was then that it happened. She could hear the shouts of her childrens' dispute, and then felt them approach her. Her brief moment of tranquility would soon be shattered.

"MOM! She did it _again_!" Her nine-year-old son came running up to her, pointing an accusing finger at his sister. Toph sighed, then turned so she was facing her kids. The sister in-question was standing in the doorway, completely calm at her brother's over dramatic accusation.

"What did she do, Koda?" Toph asked, her patience running thin by this time of the day. "Yue hit me with her magic bendy rocks again!" Koda exlaimed, dramatically. Toph raised her head towards her daughter.

"He was making fun of my bending, _again_." Yue explained. Toph shook her head. Yue and Koda were always at odds with each other. Physically, they were almost identical. They both had their mothers jet black hair, and their father's piercing blue eyes. They could've passed for twins, except that they were a year apart, and Koda lacked the earthbending skills his sister had been blessed with.

"Yue, don't bend rocks at your brother, and Koda, leave your sister alone." Toph said, leaning back in her seat, signaling to her children that she was done with this matter. Solving problems wasn't her area, that was Katara's field. Koda and Yue shot each other evil glares, then went their separate ways.

Toph reclined her head, enjoying the precious moments she had left. She hated it when Sokka wasn't home, that left her with all the kids to manage by herself. The stupid meetings that Sokka was required to attend at the Council of Eight were long, frequent, and deathly boring. She had "persuaded" a few generals to let her go to one, and instantly regretted it. Their "No Women" policy bothered Katara, but after being there, she never had the desire to go back.

She was brought back to reality by a small tugging on her pantleg. She had been so absorbed in her thoughts, that she never sensed the presence of her six-year-old daughter. "Mommy, the baby's awake." She whispered. Toph let out another sigh. "Okay, I'm coming." She said reluctantly. She slowly pushed herself off the swing and into the house.

However, her movements weren't fast enough for her daughter, who grabbed her mother's hand and began to pull her through the house. Toph had no problem with this, though. She had a special connection with her daughter. Out of all the other children, even her twin brother, she was the only one that was blind. But she was very lucky that she had her earthbending to see, just like her mother. That's why they named her Daia, because she was destined to be great.

Upon arrival in the room she shared with Sokka, Toph was able to pry Daia's hand from her pants, and make her way to the crib in the corner of the room. The crib was only used as a place for the toddler to nap. Standing up in the crib was her baby, even if she was two years old. "Hey Midori." Toph cooed, trying to calm the toddler. The maternal instincts that she could exhibit surprised even her sometimes.

As Toph held Midori, the sound of something crashing echoed through the house, followed by bouts of laughter. Leaving the room, Toph walked into the hallway, and placed Midori on her own two feet. "Momma!" Midori called, starting to follow her mother, but Daia grabbed her sister's hand and lead her into the backyard.

Toph made her way into the living room, where three of her kids were. She could tell that Yue was on the couch, probably with her nose in a scroll or doing her studies for school. Suddenly, she felt her four-year-old attach herself to her mother's leg. "Mommy! Li did it again!" She giggled. Toph rolled her unseeing eyes and then pulled her daughter off. She then made her way to where her son was standing.

Li was standing by the entrance of the dining room, his hands behind his back. Toph walked up and inspected the damage. Their dining table was completely ruined. "Li, what did you do?" She asked. "I was trying to metalbend, but it didn't go quite right." He answered, fidgeting with his fingers behind his back. Toph dropped her head in her hands.

"Why didn't you use a piece of metal from outside?" She finally asked. "Because, Daia never has to use the scraps outside!" He defended himself. Li was just like his father and older brother, impatient. Li didn't have the patience to metalbend like his twin did, or the unique gift. And was usually cocky with his earthbending, unlike Yue.

By now, she had four of her six kids in the living room, Daia was now perched in the doorway to the backyard. She was a determined, headstrong girl, but still enjoyed messing with her brothers. Especially Li.

Suddenly, Koda walked through the room, dripping wet from head to toe. He perched himself in one of the dining room chairs, pouting. "Why are you wet?" Toph asked, feeling the water dripping on the stone floor. They had a small stream in the backyard, but not enough to fall in and get drenched like he was. Daia was trying to stifle the laughter, but failed. Koda pointed at the door Daia stood in. Toph sensed the direction he was pointing in and went out the backdoor.

Once outside, Toph found Midori, by the stream, playing in a large puddle. Toph turned to face Koda, now understanding what happened. Daia immediately started laughing, and soon the other four kids joined in. Koda crossed his arms and mumbled something about "magic water". Midori waddled over to her mother, who picked her up.

Koda's four-year-old sister tugged on the bottom of his tunic. He turned his cold gaze on her, but the girl was unphased by his look. "Midori waterbended you!" She teased. "Shut up Suki." Koda said, pulling her hand from his tunic. Suki's big green eyes looked at him, still laughing. She wasn't the least bit phased.

Daia stopped laughing for a moment, listening to the earth. Her glazed blue eyes were locked in concentration. "Hey guys! Dad's home!" She shouted. The laughter turned to glee, and the five children ran around the house to greet their father. Midori pulled on her mother's pantleg, dragging her in pursuit of her siblings.

* * *

Sokka had just crossed the street when he saw them. His five kids running full speed at him. Before he could react, he was tackled. Ten small arms held onto him like he had been gone for years, not hours.

"Daddy!" Suki shouted, holding her arms outstretched in a way telling him to pick her up. Sokka complied, scooping her in his arms. Suki gleefully wrapped her arms around his neck. "Koda, why are you all wet?" Sokka asked, noticing his eldest son dripping wet. Koda furrowed his brow. "Midori dropped a water bomb on me." He said, anger over the situation still in his voice, no doubt a trait he inherited from his mother.

Sokka looked up to see his wife being pulled by the child Koda had accused. Sokka would never have thought that he would have a waterbending child. He had no bending ability at all. If any of his kids were benders, he would have thought they would be earthbenders like their mother. Katara had to explain to him that it was an inherited trait from their own mother.

"Hey, is there any food left?" Sokka asked as soon as Toph had approached the group. "Hello to you too." She said sarcastically. Sokka frowned. "Sorry Toph." He apologized, kissing her lightly on the forehead. Toph could feel the rosy blush creep onto her cheeks even after twelve years.

They stood in silence for a moment, Sokka waiting for an answer to his previously asked question. Toph knew this, but liked keeping him in suspense. "There are some leftovers in the icebox." She finally said, as she felt him fly by her. At 27, Sokka had changed a lot. After Aang poured his feelings out for Katara, it had made him consider his own feelings for Toph.

He had also become more understanding and patient in the years. However, he was still the same teenager she had met back at Earth Rumble Six. And he _still_ carried around that stupid boomerang! Plus, Koda now carried one everywhere he went. He even gave one to their nephew, Kinto. Toph could just sense that Katara wanted to beat Sokka's head in.

Toph felt Midori yawn and rub her eyes. Toph scooped her into her arms, and Midori leaned her head against Toph's neck. Toph then made her way towards the house.

Once she walked in, she could feel where everybody was. Koda was slumped in a chair, subconsciously sharpening his boomerang. Suki was snuggled into Yue, who was reading another scroll. Daia was sprawled on the floor, quietly arguing with Li. And Sokka was in the dining room, just finishing up his dinner. Toph felt Midori's rhythmic breathing, and knew she was asleep.

Toph walked up silently behind Sokka. "Have enough to eat Snoozles?" She asked sarcastically. Sokka jumped at the sound of her voice. "Toph! Why do you sneak up on me all the time? By now you should know-" "Shh! you'll wake the baby." Toph scolded him. She knew that Midori was a heavy sleeper, but Toph didn't care to hear Sokka's rambling.

Sokka looked past Toph and saw the kids relaxed in the living room. "They seem peaceful." Sokka observed. Toph snorted. "Yeah, now. It's only because it's bedtime. You pick the perfect times to come home." Sokka gave her a sideways look. Toph shook her head at his silence. For once he had _nothing_ to say. "While you finish stuffing your face, I'll put the kids to bed." And with that, she left the room and Sokka helped himself to a second helping.

* * *

"Alright kids, it's time for bed." Toph announced, walking into the living room. Her order was met with a few grunts and groans, a plea or two, but at the end, the kids knew their mother was hard as stone. She wouldn't give in.

Koda took his boomerang up stairs towards the room he shared with Li. Daia and Li followed him, still arguing about metalbending or something. Yue moved Suki into a sitting position, the toddler's shoulder length chestnut hair was pulled into a ponytail at the top. Yue then scooped Suki into her arms, and went up the stairs just ahead of her mother.

Yue walked through the door that lead to the bedroom that Suki and Midori shared. She laid her sister on her bed and pulled the covers over her. Toph had always marveled at her daughter's nuturing instincts. She was so much like her Aunt.

Toph laid Midori down in her crib, although it more closely resembled a small bed with guardrails. She pulled her blanket over her body, then gently stroked her cheek. She had found out long ago that her children were her soft spot.

Yue stood in the doorway, waiting for her mother. Toph turned to face her direction. Yue walked forward and embraced her mother. Toph froze for a moment, the feeling of being hugged still alien to her. But she did bring her arms around her daughter. "Goodnight, Mom." Yue whispered before she left to go to the bedroom she shared with Daia. Toph paused for a moment, then picked up the candle and blew it out.

* * *

Toph made it into her bedroom, all the way back downstairs, and in the back of their house. She was quite surprised to find Sokka already in his night clothes and in bed. However, he wasn't sleeping. His breathing felt more like he was daydreaming. Toph simply shrugged.

She made her way to her bureau, and pulled open the drawer that always had her nightgown in it. She quickly changed into it, then homed in on Sokka. He hadn't even noticed she was changing, which was weird in his case. He must be _really_ off in space.

Toph reached up and pulled her hair from the half bun she wore it in. After Koda was born, she found it took to much time to throw _all_ her hair in a bun and care for a baby. Katara suggested that she only put half of her hair in a bun. As much she hated to admit it, Katara was right, as always.

As soon as all of her hair was loose, she reached for her hairbrush, which she kept in the same spot. She began to brush a days worth of tangles from her raven locks, when she heard Sokka's voice from the bed.

"Toph, do you ever find yourself drifting back into memories?" He asked. Toph paused her brushing. It was uncommon for Sokka to ask such direct questions. "Sometimes." His wife answered as she resumed her brushing. Silence befell the couple as Toph finished up her bedtime routine.

Once she had finished, she crawled onto their soft bed, then flopped herself onto her pillow like a child. When she rolled over, Sokka pulled her into his arms, cuddling her. Even though she would never tell a soul, she enjoyed being cuddled in his arms. His muscular arms wrapped around her made her feel safe.

During her free moments, she often marveled at how much he had changed, physically anyways. After Yue was born, he started to act more manly, and less childish. He even grew his hair out, but kept it neatly groomed and still in a ponytail. Toph often enjoyed messing up his neatly brushed locks, and he never appreciated that. _"Toph! I just fixed it the way I like it!"_ He would screech, his voice high pitched. _"Oh, stop acting like a girl!"_ Was always her response, enjoying the feeling of his heartbeat speeding up at his own outburst.

Toph giggled, and Sokka turned his gaze on her. "What's so funny?" He asked. "Nothing." She answered, calmning herself down. If she had told him, he would start to pout, just like Koda did. "Can you believe we've been married for nine years?" Sokka asked. "Please, don't remind me." Toph joked. "I'm serious." Sokka defended himself. "Of course I remember. I was at the wedding, remember?" Toph said.

Sokka leaned back against the bedframe. "Do you remember the wedding?" He asked after a few moments of silence. Toph silently wondered to herself what event had brought up all these questions. "Of course I remember. If it wasn't for you, we could've waited another year." She finally answered. Sokka's head spun to face her, "What we did, Toph, wasn't only my fault. You know it takes two." Toph rolled her eyes again. "Yeah, but if you hadn't of given me a some of that cactus juice, then it would never have happened."

An awkward silence fell upon them. "But, that aside, I wouldn't want life any different." Toph whispered, more to herself. Sokka nodded in agreement. They both seemed to drift back to memories of the past, of the joys of new life, and the pain of dear losses.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long guys, but here is the first part of the Sokka/Toph chapter!

Sorry if the characters seemed a little OOC, I figured that they would change a bit in 12 years.

I also didn't mean to give them all those kids! They originally had 4, but I realized that Sokka would probably want to name his first daughter Yue. And if he married Toph, something must have happened to Suki, so he would probably name a daughter after her, too.

This chapter is dedicated to the only three people who reviewed last time: _1ashbash13, maiko forever,_ and _fireflye2_! Thanks guys!!!


	10. Chapter 4, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar...YET! But the characters Koda, Yue, Daia, Li, Suki, and Midori are all mine!!!!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Part 2**

Toph snuggled into the crook of Sokka's shoulder. She no longer had any control. She was dragged wherever her memories decided to take her.

_To Toph, it seemed that after the war, everybody became all lovey-dovey. People all over the world just seemed to fall in love, her included. And **everyone** was having babies! It drove her nuts! 'I could never be a mother.' She would tell herself when she felt her facade weakening._

_But Fate is a funny thing. It can take something with the blink of an eye, and it can give something just as quick. Sometimes, though, it enjoys screwing up peoples plans. Maybe it's a game to it. Maybe not. But, whatever it is, it had fun with Toph's._

_She had been with Sokka since the war ended, nearly two years ago. The four friends had found themselves at the Fire Palace, relishing in the birth of the new Prince of the Fire Nation. Appearantly, somebody had snuck in some cactus juice from the Si Wong desert, and of course, Sokka had stumbled upon it._

_Before she could even tell he had that crap in his system, she took the drink from him and guzzled it down. She had just gotten into a heated argument with Katara, about something irrelevant, and snatched his drink to cool off._

_The rest of the party was hazy, seeing how both she _and_ Sokka were under the effects of the cactus juice. She couldn't recall anything when she woke up late the next morning, in a guest, with Sokka._

_

* * *

_

_Telling her parents was harder than she had thought. Sure she was a rebel, and never cared for what her parents said or thought, but one thing was sure. She was actually **scared**._

_Both she and Sokka were present. Aang and Katara had offered to come, for moral suport, but Toph had shrugged it off, telling them that she wasn't scared of her parents one bit. What she wouldn't give to have them here now._

_'This is it.' She thought. She drew in a deep breath and began. Sokka held her hand the entire time. "Mom, Dad, I have to tell you something." Her father twisted his glare towards Sokka. "I'm...I'm...I'm pregnant." There, she said. She could hear her mother gasp, probably clutching at her beaded necklace. She could also feel her father's body temperature rise._

_"How could you Toph!" He boomed, more as a statement than a question. "After everything we did for you, you go and throw your life away? You're only 15!" Toph set her jaw. She refused to let _ anyone_ talk to her like that, not ever again. "It was my choice. He had nothing to do with it!" Toph yelled, rising to her feet. Her hand was pointed at Sokka. "In one year, I am of marrying age. If I was married now, you would be singing a totally different tune, wouldn't you?" She crossed her arms, satisfied. She felt her mother touch her father's arm._

_"It is true, Lao. I was just barely 17 when Toph was born." She said calmly. Lao shook his head. "But Shina, it was different. We were **married**. And look, because you were so young, our daughter was born blind. She is still so fragile." Toph's face contorted in rage. "I am **not**fragile!" She screamed. Lao seemed unphased._

_"Word must not get out about this unfortunate incident. She must marry." Lao waved his hand to a servant. "Let Lord Yamakku know, that his son can have my daughter's hand in marriage." Toph froze. "I will not marry that fluzy! I will only marry the father of my child, Sokka. I...I love him." She silently praised herself for her admission._

_"Him? But he is no more than a Water Tribe peasant!" Lao boomed. This time Sokka spoke. "I am no such thing. I am Sokka, warrior, and Prince of the Southern Water Tribe." Toph smiled when her father said nothing._

_"Then it is decided. Toph will wed Sokka before the next new moon. Nameko, cancel that letter to Lord Yamakku." Shina spoke. Nameko bowed, a small smile on her face. "Thank you, mother." Toph said, bowing only sligtly. Shina only beamed._

_

* * *

_

_On the day of their wedding, Toph was completely nervous. She also hated the dress. Why couldn't she just wear her bending outfit, get hitched, then leave her parents' house? She wished she had the answer._

_There were four handmaidens tending to her kimono. It was an elegantly long dress, and clung to her lithe frame snugly. The women were talking amongst themselves. "It's such an elegant shade of green!" One said. "Yes, pale green and white has always complemented her nicely." Another responded. Toph could only sigh. She didn't care what color it was. To her, everything was the same color._

_After what felt like an eternity, the women finally left, still gossiping as they went out. Toph sat at her vanity, trying to get a grip on her nerves. She felt light footsteps by the doorway, and at first thought it was Aang. Upon a second thought, she found it to be Katara. "You need to quit hanging around Aang, you're starting to walk like him." She joked. She could hear Katara chuckle softly. _

_"Are you ready?" Katara asked. Toph hesitated for a split second before she nodded her head yes. The hesitation must of been present on her face, because Katara put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You're going to be fine." She assured her. Toph let a small smile play across her face. "Well, let's get married then." Toph said, leading Katara out of the powder room._

_Toph and Sokka sat infront of the priest Toph had known all her life. He had been called in to try and save an infant Toph from blindness, but ultimately failed. Toph marveled at how her parents could be so naive sometimes._

_Katara had said that Sokka was dressed in his Southern Water Tribe Prince attire, just to impress her parents. Toph had only laughed. Nothing would inpress her father._

_Toph took her place next to Sokka. She could feel his heart beat fluctuating. He was more nervous than she was! She was brought back to reality by the priest putting a cup in her hand. It took everything she had not to bite him._

_Sokka held the cup. It was a vibrant green with the Bei Fong flying boar embedded on it. It was also decorated with dozens of blue crystals. Inside was a clear liquid, probably nothing more than expensive water. He returned his attention back to the priest, already humming a mantra._

_Toph sat patiently, waiting for the priest to shut up and finish. Her parents had made a mountain out of a mole hill. She made a mistake, she knew that. But in a year, her father would have had her betrothed to some rich moron, and she would have been expected to bear __**his**__ children then. So, she just sort of jumped the gun._

_The priset was tying a dark green sash around their cups now. On command, Toph and Sokka drank from the cups. 'Just as I thought, water.' Sokka mused to himself. But, it was also expensive water, rich in minerals. So he gladly finished it off._

_The priest took the cup from Toph's hands, not allowing her to put it down herself. He commanded them to stand, which Toph gladly did. She was happy to feel the earth on her bare feet. No matter how much her mother begged, she had refused to wear her shoes._

_"I am pleased to present to you, Lady Toph Bei Fong, and her husband, Prince Sokka." The crowd cheered, nearly deafening the bride. Toph smiled to herself, though. The wedding was over. And she was no longer her parents trouble. She was the responsibility of her husband. But, she already knew who would wear the pants in their house!_

_

* * *

_

_Seven months later, Toph was in her bedroom, giving birth to their first child. They lived in the upper ring of Ba Sing Se. The house was small, but they were waiting for their real house to be finished being built. This was only temporary. _

_Sokka had begged her to move to the South Pole, but she had refused. Down there she would have to wear boots, thus rendering her completely blind. She would rather live with her parents until their house was ready, if that had been necessary._

_Katara was there, helping with the birth. With her status, Toph could've had any doctor in Ba Sing Se, but she wanted Katara. Some other doctor might think that she was fragile, and take unnecessary action. Katara wouldn't. She knew her friend was tough._

_After what must have been hours of almost unimaginable pain, Toph heard her baby cry. "It's a boy!" Katara cried, holding the small baby in her arms. Toph smiled as Katara carefully placed her new son in her arms. Katara took a moment to show Toph how to properly hold an infant, but Toph was able to grasp the concept quickly._

_Katara went out in the hall to get Sokka, who had tried to brave the delivery, but passed out almost instantly. "Is the baby alright? How's Toph?" He asked quickly. Katara smiled. "Toph is fine, and so is your son." Sokka's face brightened as he hurriedly hugged his sister and went in to see his family._

_After an hour or so of Sokka gushing over the baby, Toph spoke. "What are we going to call him?" She asked. She had never thought about being a mother, so never had a list of names, unlike she knew Katara had. _

_Sokka was silent for a moment. "How about Koda, after my grandfather." Toph was silent. It was a better name than she could come up with at the moment. "Fine. We'll name him after your Gramps." Sokka shot her an evil glare, forgetting that she couldn't see._

_Sokka held his son in his arms. He gazed at him, taking in every inch of him. His skin was lighter than Sokka, but darker than Toph's pale complexion. The perfect combination. On his head was a tuft of jet black hair, just like his mother. But his eyes were every bit like Sokka's, a crystalline blue. Sokka smiled and looked to his wife. She was already asleep._

_

* * *

_

_By the time Koda was three weeks old, Toph could already tell he was like his father. He couldn't bend. In a way, that upset Toph. She had always believed that if she had **any** kids, they would **all** be benders. But she loved him no less, just as she loved his father._

_By the time Koda was one, she found herself in a familiar position. Koda would soon have a new sibling to play with. And this time, she had no excuse for getting pregnant. No cactus juice to blame. Just her carelessness._

_Katara was there with her again. Aang kept Sokka occupied in the living room, enjoying playing with Koda. They had only recently moved into the house, about seven months ago, after nearly a year of waiting. Toph loved snorting at the laziness she felt about the workers. _She_ could've had the house up in a matter of minutes. Professionals._

_The delivery was a lot quicker than with Koda. Soon, the sound of a soft whimper was heard, and Katara placed the baby in Toph's arms. Toph wrapped her arms around the infant, and looked up towards Katara. "It's a girl." Katara whispered. Toph smiled. She had a daughter._

_Katara told Sokka that he had a daughter, and he nearly dropped Koda. Katara took her nephew from Sokka, so he could go see his daughter. He could see Toph cooing to the baby as he entered. 'How cute.' he thought. _

_He sat on the bed and gazed upon the newborn. She looked exactly like Koda. Wisps of black hair fell from her head. Her bright blue eyes reflecting her own father's. And her skin was just like Koda's, flawless._

_When Toph handed the baby to him, he felt a pang go through him. 'I'll always be with you.' Whispered a voice from his past. At that moment he knew what to name her. "Yue." He said to the baby. Toph said nothing, letting her silence say everything. She knew about Yue. He had told her all about the moon on the wedding night._

_Toph yawned and laid back into her pillow. Just before she fell asleep, she echoed the one thing that mattered, "Yue."_

_

* * *

_

_Sokka begged Toph to let their daughter be blessed at the North Pole, under the full moon. To his joy and amazement, she agrred with little argument. Toph also noticed that she could've made a stink, but didn't. 'Am I going soft?' She wondered._

_Sokka told Toph that he chose the North Pole for a special reason, because this is where Yue sacraficed herself. To him, having his daughter, Yue, blessed under the very same full moon that he would stare at on sleepless nights, it was something symbolic._

_Katara and Aang came along, too. Katara was also pregnant with her and Aang's first child. Also there was Chief Arnook, standing solemnly under the full presence of his daughter. He had gladly accepted Sokka's invitation to watch the ceremony._

_The chief priest precided over the small ceremony. At the end, after a short mantra, the priest took the small baby and dipped her gently in the oasis. The startled child whimpered softly as the water touched her skin._

_When the priest finished, he handed the child back to her father. That was it. The ceremony was over. But Sokka stood there, alone except for the baby in his arms, and talked to the full moon above. Life was perfect_

_

* * *

_

_Two weeks after Yue's first birthday, the unthinkable happened. Ba Sing Se came under attack by Fire Nation rebels. Fire Lord Zuko had banished all people who opposed the new peace treaty to a remote island in the middle of the ocean. They never forgave him._

_Sokka and Aang were called upon by the Earth King to fight the battle, being led by retired General Iroh. Toph had stayed at Katara and Aang's home with the kids, with most reluctance. She wanted to be out there fighting, kicking some Fire Nation butt, but stayed because of the kids. **Only** because of the kids. She could tell that Katara felt the exact same way. Both of them were born fighters, and staying put was killing them._

_The battle was short, but gruesome. The rebels seemed to be on a 'take no prisoners' campaign, and killed anyone who got in their way. Nobody could possibly know that this battle would shake them down to the very core, forcing them to rely solely on the bonds of friendship and family._

_The Earth King's army was victorious, driving most of the rebels out of the city, and taking some into custody. But, as the saying goes, they won the battle, but lost the war._

_One of the rebels was able to get the better of Iroh, and ultimately killed him. That very same rebel went on to wipe out nearly his entire legion, the very same that Aang and Sokka were part of. Only 25 of the 150 men in that legion survived. Aang and Sokka included._

_Although they survived, they did receive some injuries. Sokka was found unconscious, a lage burn across his back. Aang fared worse. His injuries included a couple of burns and a broken arm. He told them he recieved the blow to his arm trying to protect Iroh. The assailant struck Aang in the back, the sheer force of the blow breaking his arm. Any image of who the murderer could be was lost in a blur as he lost consciousness._

_

* * *

_

_That following week, Toph and Sokka found themselves in the Fire Nation, at Iroh's funeral. Toph had never thought that she would see this day, and always had hoped she wouldn't._

_She and Sokka sat in the front row, both clothed in a dark red as a sign of respect. Toph held one-year-old Yue, who was quiet the entire time. Sokka held two-year-old Koda, fidgeting in his father's lap._

_In the 17 years she had been alive, she had cried only twice. Once when she was four and her sparrowkeet died, the other when she was twelve and her parents found out about the Blind Bandit, resticting what little freedom she had left._

_But now, a wife and a mother. 17 years old, the Blind Bandit cried. Tears came from her cloudy green eyes, and fell silently into her lap. She could hear Sokka sniffle, knowing he was trying to be strong. Beside her sat Katara, her daughter Akina in her lap. Katara was crying, her head being supported by Aang's shoulder. Aang wasn't crying out like Katara was, but Toph could feel the tears slide down his cheeks repeatedly, like her own._

_On the other side of Sokka was Ty Lee and Haru. Haru held their two-year-old daughter while Ty Lee cried her eyes out. Her hand rested on her pregnant stomach as she was racked with sobs. Haru held together better than anyone, having not known the man they were mourning very well._

_Zuko, Mai, and their kids were infront of them, all bowed in respect. Their white attire only proved that they were hit harder than anyone else who wore the dark red. It was one of their family members that had perished, and it stung like salt to an open sore._

_After the funeral, Katara and Toph tried to console an emotional Ty Lee, their own grief resticting their efforts. Toph didn't know if it was Ty Lee's hormones or what that made her **this** emotional. Maybe it was just grief in its rawest form._

_

* * *

_

_After a year filled with so much pain, heart ache, and healing, joy was once again restored. With the passing of Yue's second birthday, Toph and Sokka were about to welcome two new bundles of joy into their lives._

_Toph lay in her bed, struggling with the delivery of the first baby. Katara was there, helping. After about 20 minutes of hardship, a scream to rival Koda's echoed the small room. "It's a boy!" Katara yelled joyfully. She handed the infant to his father, who was up by Toph's head, holding her hand and not looking down._

_He accepted the baby gratefully, pulling his bruised hand from Toph. The baby boy had a head full of brown hair, just like Sokka's. And his eyes, they were gorgeous. They were a vibrant green, what Toph's must look like under the milky film._

_"Toph, he has your eyes!" Sokka whispered. Toph only smiled, then returned to her duty. _

_She thought that the second baby would be easier to birth, but it wasn't. Katara had said that it was easier! It seemed like forever until she felt a familiar movement, and knew the baby was out. She waited with Sokka to hear the child cry, but heard nothing._

_"Why isn't the baby crying?" Toph asked, trying to hold back tears. She knew Sokka was watching, but she felt Katara move the infant into her lap, and pull out her waterskin. Katara formed two shimmering gloves on her hands, then glided them over the baby's body. After a moment, she put the water away. She moved her hands in a way that imitated her waterbending, but Toph had no clue what she was doing. But Sokka did. She was bending water out of the baby's lungs!_

_They waited quietly for a moment. Silence. Then, just as Toph was about to cry out, she heard a soft whimper, then a full out scream, matching, if not exceeding the one of her twin. Toph smiled, sinking her body back into the bed. Everything was fine. She thought._

_Half an hour later everyone was in the room. Katara and Aang hung back, while the kids gushed over the new babies. Toph was holding her son, knowing that he would be an earthbender. His body emitted the same vibrations that Yue's had, and she was a promising bender._

_Sokka held his daughter, looking her over like he had done with the previous three. She had black hair all over her head, like her brother. Her skin was a mocha cream color like her other siblings. But her eyes were closed. Sokka stroked her cheek with his thumb, coaxing her eyes open. But when she did, he was struck. Horrified. "Katara! Come here!" He screeched. Katara rushed over, her gaze falling upon the child he held. _

_"What's wrong?" She asked. "Her eyes! Look at her eyes!" Katara looked, and when she did, she saw that the child's icy blue eyes had a film over them, like her mother. She took the child to the end of the bed and started to bend water in front of her face. Anything to catch the child's attention._

_"What's wrong? What's wrong with my baby?" Toph asked, having heard the entire conversation. She had an odd sinking feeling in her gut. She felt Katara stop, and look in her direction. "The baby," She began. "She's...blind."_

_Every muscle in Toph's body froze. She had never thought that her blindness could be passed on to her children. "Are you sure?" Sokka asked, his voice just above a whisper. "Yes." Katara said, shrugging into Aang. A sudden erie calm passed over the bunch. Toph couldn't stand it. She was blind and was totally independent!_

_"So what if she's blind? I'm blind and look at me! She'll be the Greatest Earthbender in the world, next to her mother, of course." Toph settled back into her pillow. Nobody diputed her. Perhaps they knew that she spoke the truth._

_

* * *

_

_When everyone had left, the two older children asleep, Toph and Sokka contemplated names. "I like Li, it means _'strength' _and he looks like a strong man." Sokka said, playing with the baby's arms. "That's a good name for an earthbender." Toph agreed. When Sokka didn't rebuke, it was settled. His name was Li._

_Toph looked towards the child in her arms. She couldn't see the baby, but yet, the baby couldn't see her. A part of her always wished that she could have sight, even just for a moment, to gaze upon her kids just once. When she thought like that, she told herself that she couldn't miss what she never had. It wasn't much comfort though._

_She suddenly remembered a story her nanny used to tell her as a child, about a great hero who couldn't hear. The woman saved an entire kingdom. Her name was Dai. Great. At that moment Toph knew what to name her daughter._

_"Daia." She said. Sokka heard her. "What?" He asked, having not paid full attention. "Her name is Daia, meaning **great**." Toph repeated. Sokka smiled to himself, repeating the name, then stroking Daia's head._

_

* * *

_

_After what happened with her last delivery, Toph never wanted to have anymore kids. She had four, three earthbenders and Koda, and that was enough. She was constantly busy settling feuds with Yue and Koda, teaching Yue, Li, and Daia earthbending, and had a new job teaching earthbending at the academy. She was so busy she never thought she would have anymore kids. She was wrong._

_When she found out she was pregnant again, she nearly cried. The thought scared her. The twins were two, Yue was four, and Koda was five. And she was about to have yet _another_ kid. She was so gonna kill Sokka!_

_Aang was watching his three kids, plus her four while Sokka grudgingly held her hand. "Gee Toph, I think you must miss my company. I only live two streets away. You don't have to keep having kids to get me over here." Katara joked. Toph would've laughed sarcastically and retorted, if she wasn't busy. She squeezed Sokka's hand hard, partly because it hurt, but mostly out of revenge._

_She soon heard the wail of her baby, thanking the spirits it sounded healthy. "It's another girl!" Katara said, handing her niece to her mother. Toph let go of Sokka's hand, and traced her fingers over the baby's face. _

_Sokka let his sister fix his hand, the hand Toph had crushed. He looked at the baby. Toph was tracing her fingers across her face, like she had with the others. Sokka could see the baby's brown hair, falling in wisps across her head. When he saw her eyes, the same shade of green as Li's, he was somehow hypnotized. _

_The baby's eyes seemed to be laughing, like they were already enjoying life. They were so familiar to him. And then it hit him. 'Suki!' His head screamed. The eyes reminded him of his old flame. Her eyes had held the same joy as the baby's did, right before the Final Battle. Before Suki would meet her end._

_"Sokka!" Toph's scream brought him back to reality. "What?" He asked a bit dazed. "You have any names in mind, because I've got nothin'." Toph was her old self again, having heard the baby's clean bill of health._

_"Why me?" Sokka asked. "Toph shrugged her shoulders. "Because, I was happy with the four we had, but you decided to make another!" Sokka didn't bother to rebuke. _

_"Suki." He said, after a second glance at her eyes. Though they were green, they held such things that he had only seen in her. Toph nodded. She had been there. She had been with her when it happened. She still blamed herself sometimes for not noticing the spear-weilding soldier behind them. They had been following Sokka towards the throne room._

_"Suki, I like it." Toph said, pulling Suki closer to her. Sokka smiled. Toph silently prayed that Suki would be a bender, so to ward off the same fate that had been the downfall of her namesake._

_

* * *

_

_News of Fire Rebel attacks was growing with time. Toph suspected _something_, but had no idea _what_. Suki was two now, and an earthbender. She had the patience of a two-year-old, as well. She would only practice her bending for a short while, then go rough house with her four-year-old brother Li. She was just like her mom._

_By now, Toph was a pro in labor, though Sokka refused to hold her hand. Her oldest child was seven, her youngest was two. Spirits she hoped this was the last kid!_

_When the scream signaled a successful delivery, Toph relaxed. After what happened with Daia, she always held her breath until the first cry. Katara handed the baby girl to Toph, who smiled and started tracing her fingers over her small face._

_Sokka looked at his daughter. She had dark brown hair that reminded him of Katara. And her green eyes mirrored her sister's. "She has beautiful green eyes." Sokka remarked. Toph shot him a look that said 'I'm sure'. Sokka smiled sheepishly._

_"I am just about out of names, so since your 'remarkable' brain has decided her eyes are green, how about Midori?" Toph offered, not lacking her sarcasm. To her, green meant nothing, but color meant something to everybody else, so why not name their daughter after her eye color?_

_Sokka seemed to be pondering the offer, maybe to see if it was genuine. When Toph said nothing else, he took that as a serious offer. "Midori seems like a respectable name." He said, trying to sound esteemed. Toph couldn't help but snicker, pulling Midori close._

_

* * *

_

_It was during one of the visits to her parents' house that she so dreaded, they found out. Koda was eight, Yue seven, Daia and Li were five, Suki was three, and Midori had just turned one. The visit to the Bei Fong estate was to celebrate Midori's birthday._

_Whenever they would visit Toph's parents, they would always dress up. The kids would grudgingly shed their comfortable bending clothes, and wear the tight formal wear. Daia especially hated it._

_Sokka stood outside, by Akira, with five of the kids, waiting for Toph and Daia. Bored, he decided to watch the kids. The first two he saw were Yue and Koda, at each others throats again. Koda's formal attire was a brown kimono that went down to his ankles. The inner layer of his garb was a deep shade of blue, unlike Li's, which was green. Their kimonos were almost identical, even down to the gold embroidery. They were made by their grandparents' handmaidens._

_Yue was waving one of her hands in the air, the other pushing back her bangs. Her dress hung from her frame, draping across the ground. It was an idential style to the same dress her mother wore eleven years ago when he first met her. She had a pale green sash across her arms, her dress an even paler green, almost white. The trim was a light blue, accenting her eyes perfectly. Her hair was swept up in a bun the way her grandparents liked, identical to her sisters, and the one her mother use to wear._

_Li was in front of Akira, kicking at some rocks. His kimono was identical to that of Koda's, except for the green part. He hated the shoes, but not as much as Daia. Being an earthbender, he liked his connection to his element. Shoes blocked that connection._

_Suki was sprawled out across Akira's paw. She had been lying in the dirt, but a quick scolding from her father sent her to this spot. Her dress was identiacl to Yue's in every aspect, except it was smaller and didn't have the sash. She had tripped over that thing to many times. Her hair was not in one bun, but two smaller ones, with her bangs swept neatly to the side. She hated getting dressed up._

_Midori clung to her father's leg, sucking her thumb. Her dress was the opposite of her sisters, it was a pale blue with green trim. She also lacked the sash. Her hair was brushed into two small buns, like Suki's. She was too young to care about this yet._

_Sokka's formal garb wasn't anything that he cared to wear. His kimono was a deep ocean blue, accented with gold. His robe underneath was a deep green, contrasting with his eyes slightly. He hated dressing up. He envied his sister, who had no in-laws to impress._

_As he gazed at his children, it dawned on him why they hated dressing up so. They looked like clones! The girls outfits were identical, as were the boys. There were very few subtle differences. No individuality._

_Sokka looked up as his wife and Daia came out, both with the same aggitated expression. Daia's dress was identical to Yue and Suki's, a pale green sash draped around her elbows. Her hair was identical to Yue's and her mothers. The look on her face said everything. She hated it._

_Toph's dress was a little different. It's length hid her feet completely, probably hiding the fact that she had no shoes. It was a pale green, a light blue sash wrapped around her midriff. The overcoat was a couple shades darker than the dress itself. Her expression was no different than any of the kids._

_Toph marched towards Akira, a don't-screw-with-me look on her face. "Let's go, everyone on the fluff ball!" She snapped, accepting Sokka's help up. Akira growled at her insult. _

_Sokka helped Daia, Suki, and Midori up into the custom made saddle, before taking a seat at the head of the head of the bison. He looked back to see Daia clutching her mother. She hated flying. The others were simply gazing off in space. He turned his head forwards. "Yip, yip!" He said. As Akira took off to the dreaded place, Sokka wondered distantly why Aang had taught the'yip yip' command to Akira._

_

* * *

_

_When they arrived, Toph's parents gushed over how much the children had grown. They hadn't seen them in a little more than three months. It was such an eternity._

_Lao and Shina led the kids to the garden to play under their guards supervision, while Toph and Sokka were lucky enough to have tea inside with them. _

_When her parents had turned around to head for the house, Toph had hit her forehead with the palm of her hand, hard. Sokka had to drag her into the house._

_Outside, Yue was playing with Midori near a small brook, while Koda sat under a tree polishing his boomerang. Suki was wrestling with Li, while Daia napped under the same tree. "Suki, Li, stop wrestling, you're gonna ruin your clothes and Grandfather will be furious!" Yue ordered. The two stopped reluctantly, then started to earthbend each other **without** getting dirty. Yue shook her head._

_Midori watched her big sister as she was playing with the water. Deciding that the action was amusing, she threw her arms up in a fit of giggles. With her arms, came water from the brook, shooting about three feet in the air._

_Yue stared at her sister, shocked. She had seen her Aunt Katara do similar stuff with water before. "Do that again, Midori." The toddler looked at her big sister, questioning her request. Yue looked back at the brook, and splashed the water the same way she had to get giggles from her last time._

_Midori laughed again, bringing her arms up with water again. Yue smiled, having discovered her baby sister's unique talent. She turned to face Daia. "Dai!" She called her by her nickname. Nothing. "Daia!" She shouted, rousing the sleeping five-year-old._

_"What?" Daia asked, slightly annoyed. "Go get Mom and Dad, quick!" Yue urged. Daia got up and ran towards the house. She usually didn't take orders from anyone, not even her teachers, but the note of urgency was clear in Yue's voice._

_

* * *

_

_Sokka and Toph sat at the table with Lao and Shina, sipping tea and talking. "Toph, we are so proud of your status at Ba Sing Se Academy. News of your position as the new earthbending instructor was wonderful. And Sokka, I hear your warrior class is doing well." Shina spoke, sipping her tea. Sokka nodded, having a bit more manners than Toph did at the moment._

_"But now to serious business." Lao started. "I believe that Daia should be privately tutored and on guarded watch." Toph rolled her eyes. "She's fine Dad. She doesn't need a tutor **or** guards watching her. She is completely capable." She could hear her father stifle an exasperated sigh. She smiled to herself._

_Before Lao could lecture any further, Daia bursted through the door, disturbing the peaceful air of the room. Daia stood in the doorway, panting slightly. "What is the meaning of this?" Lao boomed, standing up. Sokka saw his daughter's face. She didn't even flinch._

_"Mommy, Yue says to come quickly. Something about Midori." Daia explained. Within seconds, the four adults were following Daia to the garden._

_Yue was still by the brook, playing with Midori as the adults arrived. "Yue what's wrong?" Sokka asked. Yue giggled. "Nothing Dad." Sokka looked puzzled. "Then what was the emergency?" Lao demanded. "I never said it was an_ emergency_." Daia defended. "What do you need, dear?" Shina asked._

_"Watch this." Yue said, splashing the water again. Midori erupted in another fit of giggles, splashing the water out of the brook. Everyone stared in amazement. "She's a waterbender!" Sokka shouted, finding the words that escaped everyone else. How could this be?_

_

* * *

When they got back to Ba Sing Se, the first thing Sokka did was go straight to Katara's house, with Midori. When Katara answered the door, he could see Akina and Gyatso either playing or fighting. Amaya was showing Kinto how to waterbend from a bowl. Katara stood in the doorway, holding her newborn daughter. Aang must've been at another meeting._

"What's wrong Sokka? Trouble at the in-laws?" Katara joked. Her hair was down, her hair loops tied into the small braid that ran down her back. She looked just like her mother.

"Katara, watch this." Sokka said, taking Midori to the small container of water Amaya had. He took it from his niece, startling her with his bluntness. He was a man on a mission. He started to splash the water. Midori giggled. She then started to bend the water, when Sokka stopped, staring at his sister expectantly.

"Well...?" He asked. She gave him a look. "She's a waterbender, Sokka." Katara said flatly, like it was everyday gossip. "Now give my daughter back her water." Sokka slid the bowl back to Amaya, who took it hesitantly. He then scooped Midori into his arms.

"How is that possible?" He asked his sister, following her into the nursery. "Simple, Sokka. Mom was a waterbender. That is why I am one. You carry the recessive gene and passed it to Midori when you and Toph..." "Okay, stop! I don't need a biology lesson." Sokka blurted out. Katara finished tucking Kya in, then looked at him, hand on hip.

"I forgot mom was a waterbender. I mean, she died when I was five. You were only four, how do **you** remember?" He asked, pointing an accusing finger at her. "Dad told me when me and Aang went up there for Akina and Amaya's blessing." Katara said. Sokka's mouth dropped. "You knew all along, and you never told me!" Katara giggled, and took Midori before he dropped her.

"Come on, Big Brother. Let's get you home." She said sarcastically, pulling him along. Midori giggled at her father's antics.

Toph snuggled closer to Sokka, slowly coming back to reality. "What a life." Sokka spoke, startling her slightly. "What do you mean?" She asked. Sokka stroked her shoulder with her thumb. "So much has happened in the last twelve years. It's still hard to believe sometimes." Sokka clarified. 

She knew what he meant. Iroh had been the only firebender Sokka had ever fully trusted. He only trusted Zuko as far as he could throw him, which was far enough at the moment. It was still hard to believe that Iroh was gone, even after seven years.

Toph leaned up and kissed his cheek lightly, an unusal action for her to take. She knew he blamed himself for not protecting Iroh. Just another burden he bore. Just like Yue and Suki.

"Momma?" A small voice said from the doorway. Toph perked up as she recognized the voice belonged to Suki. How long had she been there? How long had she herself been out of it?

"Suki, what are you doing up?" Toph asked, gaining her composure. Toph heard the patter of Suki's feet againt the stone floor, then felt her jump on the bed. "Suki, why aren't you sleeping?" Sokka asked. Suki turned her head to look at him. "I was sleeping." The four-year-old claimed. "But the noise at the door woke me up." Everyone froze. After a moment, They heard a knock on the door.

Sokka got out of bed, grabbing his blue robe off the bed post. Toph followed suit, Suki holding the hem of her robe. They followed Sokka towards the door, where somebody was pounding on it impatiently. _'this better be important.'_ Toph thought tiredly. She felt Suki yawn as they reached the door and Sokka flung it open.

"Warrior Sokka." The man at the door saluted him. "I bring you an urgent message from the Fire Lord." The messenger said. He held out a scroll, a red seal representing Zuko's signature. Sokka took the scroll, staring at the young man skeptically. The messenger saluted again, than left. Sokka shut the door, then turned to face Toph.

"What's it say, Snoozles?" Toph asked, waiting for him to read it aloud. Sokka shot her a glare, though she couldn't see it. He then broke the seal and began to read.

_**Warrior Sokka,**_

_**I am sorry to have to call on you**_

_**with such short notice, but this is**_

_**urgent. The Fire Rebellion has**_

_**conquered the northern part of **_

_**the Earth Kingdom. Even worse,**_

_**they have just declared war on the**_

_**rest of the world. It is with great **_

_**reluctance that I call on you and**_

_**Toph to assist with this crisis.**_

_**Please by at the Fire Palace by the**_

_**end of this week.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Fire Lord Zuko**_

There was silence for a moment, perhaps grasping the meaning of what was heard. To suki, this had no relevant meaning.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Toph asked after a moment. Sokka looked up. "What?" A wide smile spread across her face. "We don't have to go to my parents house!" She shouted, a bit loudly. Sokka smacked his head.

"I am going to go tell Aang and Katara about this." Sokka said, turning towards the door. Toph grabbed his arm. "What am I supposed to do? Bake cookies?" She asked, annoyed at being slighted. Sokka pulled his arm free, rubbing it gingerly.

"No, _you_ go wake the kids. Get them ready to leave for the Fire Nation." He said, rushing out the door. Toph stood there for a moment, before guiding Suki upstairs to wake her siblings.

* * *

Sokka ran through the desolate streets of the Upper Ring. By the position of the moon, he guessed it was after midnight. As he turned down Aang and Katara's street, he ran headfirst into somebody. _'What is somebody running around streets at this hour, without a good reason?'_ He wondered to himself, rubbing his head gingerly.

"I am so sorr- Sokka, is that you?" The figure asked. Sokka looked up to meet a familiar pair of gray eyes. "Aang? What are doing running around this time of night?" Sokka asked as Aang pulled him to his feet.

"I was running to your house. I just got a letter from-" "Zuko." Sokka cut him off before Aang could finish. Aang nodded. There was silence for a moment. "Well, it looks like we're going to the Fire Nation." Aang joked grimly. Sokka nodded. One troubled nation, four friends, eleven kids, what could go wrong?

But, what about Ty Lee?

* * *

**A/N:** Hey, here's the final installment of Toph and Sokka chapter! Personally, I feel this is my best one, but that's just me!

I need to make one correction, again. In the first part of the Katara/Aang chapter, I said Katara found out she was pregnant at a celebration for Zukei's birth. That should actually be Zukei's first birthday party. Sorry!

On a lighter note, has anyone seen the cover for Book 3: Fire Volume: 1? It is **_SO_** awsome! I must have stared at it for fifteen minutes! They say that season 3 should start after the Book 2 DVD collection comes out, Sept. 11. I can't wait!!!

Lastly, this chapter is dedicated to _1ashbash13, maiko forever_, and _Nerf-or-Nothing_. Thanks!

I promised I dedicate this part to my best friend, so here it is! She's one of the biggest Toph fans I know!


	11. Chapter 5, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** If I _did_ own Avatar, we wouldn't have to wait until _next_ Friday to see the season 3 premiere! But, I do own Rinni, Tyro, and Keiko! 

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

"Mom! Watch this!" The nine-year-old called to her mother. Ty Lee stopped preparing the evening meal she had just started on, to watch her daughter. The child proceeded to bend over backwards, then started walking towards her mother.

"Excellent Rinni!" Ty Lee shouted, jumping about a bit. Rinni bent back up. She looked up to her mother smiling, her emerald eyes laughing. "Rinni, go let your father know that dinner will be ready shortly." Ty Lee advised, still smiling. Rinni nodded, cartwheeling out of the kitchen.

Ty Lee watched as her daughter left the room, in a similar fashion as she usually did. Rinni reminded her of herself. At 26, she hadn't changed much at all. Sure, her outfit was a bit different, but she had adopted some of the customs of her husband's Earth Kingdom heritage.

Rinni ended her cartwheel in the living room, in front of her father. "Daddy! Mom says that dinner will be ready soon!" Rinni said, bouncing to a stop in front of her father. Haru looked down at his daughter. Her brown hair resting in two high braids, falling gracefully across her shoulders. Her emerald green eyes reflected her father's, almost identically.

"Thanks, Rin." Haru cooed, pulling his daughter into a quick embrace. Once he let go, Rinni ran outside to play with her siblings.

Haru watched as Rinni left. When she had disappeared behind the double door entrance, he gazed about his house. It was a fairly average size, large enough to support a family of five. It was located in a small town, right on the coast that overlooked the body of water separating them from the Fire Nation. It was the perfect place for Ty Lee and Haru to raise their kids, allowing them to be exposed to both their Earth Kingdom _and_ Fire Nation heritage.

"Mom!" A small boy cried, running into the kitchen. Ty Lee whirled around, slightly startled by the spontaneous outburst. "Tyro, what's wrong?" She asked her seven-year-old son. "Kei blocked my chi, _again_!" He said, emphazing the last part.

As if on cue, a young girl walked into the kitchen, a triumphant grin on her face. "Keiko, did you block your brother's chi?" Ty Lee asked, placing a hand on her hip. Keiko looked from her mother, to her brother. Her gold eyes meeting his green ones, locked in an appearant mocking attitude.

"Yes...but he almost burnt my hair!" Keiko said, pointing her finger up at her older brother. Ty Lee looked from her son to her daughter. Tyro was a firebender, a recessive gene from her own father. Keiko, who was five, was an earthbender like her father.

"I was only joking, Kei!" Tyro defended, crossing his arms over his chest. Keiko followed suit, putting a pout on her face for extra points. "Okay, Tyro, practice your firebending _away_ from your sister. And Keiko, don't practice your chi blocking on your brother." Ty Lee watched as her kids shot each other dirty looks, then rushed back outside to enjoy the summer day.

Ty Lee smiled to herself. She wasn't a very good diplomat, but that was Haru's area. She was happy to see everyone get along and have fun, which most of the time they did. But when a small fight did arise, Haru would usually handle it. Ty Lee felt out of place handling disputes.

However, every now and then, Ty Lee found she had to handle them, because Haru was busy. During this dispute, she didn't know exactly where he was, but he wasn't at work. He was probably outside with Rinni, or teaching Keiko, which was perfectly fine with her. She was happy that her kids had an "involved" father. Her own father had sent her to the academy, just to get her out of his hair. That's why she had joined the circus, it had been fillment for a particular void in her life that a father _should_ have been in.

Suddenly, the burning smell of opossum chicken caught her nose. She quickly turned her attention back to the meal that was nearly overdone.

* * *

"You need to keep your concentration." Haru instructed gently, inspecting his daughter's form. Keiko stood absolutely still as her father made minor adjustments to her posture. "Perfect, now move that rock away from you." Keiko shot her father a quick glance before turning her attention on the medium sized boulder in front of her. 

She drew in a deep breath, then focused her hazel eyes on the rock. She thrusted her right fist foreward, expecting the rock to move, but getting the opposite effect. She flew three feet backwards, landing on her butt.

Tyro, who had been practicing with a small flame in his palm, had seen the whole thing. He pointed and started to laugh, ignoring the growing flame in his hand, feeding off his emotions. Before he knew it, the flame had burst into a small explosion, earning a high-pitched shriek from the master. Now it was Keiko's turn to point and laugh.

Keiko had gotten herself back on her feet, barely remaining there after Tyro's stunt. Rinni, who was hanging upside down from a nearby tree, also saw the mishap. She too, was laughing. Tyro took the back of his hand and wiped the soot from his face, his lower lip in a pout. Haru left Keiko's side, walking over to his only son to make sure he was in fact okay.

Tyro had just finished wiping the rest of his face on his sleeve when his father was by his side. Tyro muttered something about 'stupid girls', then looked to see what his father wanted. Haru smiled, trying not to laugh and sound like he had taken his daughters side. He licked his thumb and wiped away a bit of soot from Tyro's brow, the child squirming away from the gesture.

Just as Haru finished, Ty Lee appeared in the doorway, her sanguine smile plastered on her face. "Dinner's done!" She announced. Keiko ran into the house, still in a fit of giggles. Rinni followed her, snickering as she shot glances over her shoulder at her brother, who followed her in. Ty Lee watched as Tyro stalked into the dining room and plopped himself into his seat, moody.

"What happened to him?" She asked Haru as he came in. Haru snickered, then put his tanned hand on Ty Lee's shoulder. "Sisters." Was all he said, following the scent of the meat into the dining room. Ty Lee pondered what he meant before following his direction.

* * *

Dinner was oddly quiet for once. Tyro consistently shot heated gazes at Keiko, who took them in stride. He would also look from his plate to both of his sisters, who kept themselves busy by whispering secrets to one another. As his gaze drifted their way again, he thought about bestowing his food on them. But a look from his father changed his mind. 

Ty Lee looked around the table at her family. Sitting at the other end of the table, across from her, was Haru. He hadn't changed much in the last twelve years. If anything, he had gotten more muscular. He still wore his hair the same way he had the day she met him. As she gazed at him, she got a fluttering feeling in her stomach, like a teenager. Twelve years, and three kids later, he could still sweep her off her feet.

Tyro sat to her left, the only one on that side. As Ty Lee looked at him, he reminded her a lot of Haru. His brown hair was the exact same shade as his father's. He was one of only five firebenders in the small village, so he tried to blend his cultures more than his sisters did. As the first born son, he wore his hair like Haru's, a small top knot on the top of his head. His bangs were held back like Haru's, but with a red headband.

His outfit was that of a typical Fire Nation child, red. It was a lot more comfortable to train in when you lived near the shore. It's short sleeves and pant legs that went to the calf were perfect for the hot summers.

Tyro was named after his grandfather, who died two months after his birth, in a Fire Rebel raid just to the north of their town. Just days earlier they had found out that Tyro was a firebender, having accidently lit his two-year-old sister's hair on fire in a coughing fit.

When Haru's father found out his namesake was a firebender, he was slightly displeased. Firebenders had brought so much devastation to his family. It was hard enough to accept Ty Lee twelve years ago, now he had to make room for another firebender? But, when he looked at his grandson's emerald eyes, he saw no evil. He only saw the pure love and curiosity he had seen in his own son's eyes. At that moment, Little Tyro melted his grandfather's heart.

Keiko was to her right, messing with her brother with her trademark mischievious look. Her amber eyes danced as she looked at her brother, bouncing with, no doubt, the devious ways she could at the moment, annoy Tyro. Keiko was Ty Lee's baby, although she was five, and self-proclaimed herself a 'big girl'. Her green and white earthbending outfit hung loosley to her frame, the back of it dirtied from training. Her brown hair hung loosely as well, only fancied with a top-knot at the back of her head.

Her chopsticks in her right hand, Ty Lee could see Keiko's left hand move in a _series_ of quick gestures, then she heard Tyro shriek. Keiko had, once again, played the old _rock to the toe_ trick.

"Kei. Finish your dinner." Ty Lee warned, Tyro glaring from across the table. Keiko's sly grin disappeared as she returned her attention to her forgotten dinner.

Keiko really amazed Ty Lee. She was such a devious child, curious and an instigator. It seemed like her favorite past-time is to pick on her brother, her _only_ brother. Ty Lee's mother assured her daughter that it was a classic case of, what she liked to call, 'youngest child syndrome'. Supposedly, Keiko would grow out of it in time. But still, the way Keiko had a tendancy to interact with her brother reminded her of how Azula interacted with Zuko when they were young...

_'No!'_ Ty Lee mentally scolded herself. _'Don't think of Azula. Don't **ever** compare Keiko to her again!'_ Yes, Keiko had a devious side, but she also had a sweet and caring side. She loved her brother and sister to no end, and would do anything to protect them. She would never end up like Azula. Her soul was pure.

Ty Lee drifted her attention to her eldest, Rinni. Everyone said that Rinni was the spitting image of her mother. She had her two braids tied up with a red ribbon on each end, showing of her Fire Nation heritage. Her jade eyes seemed to always be laughing, just like her father's. Like her mother though, she was not a bender. But, what she lacked in the elemental field, she made up for in acrobatics. Her body could twist and bend in abstract directions, one has to wonder whether it hurt or not.

Unlike her younger siblings who either prefered one side of their heritage or the other, Rinni blended her culture together. Her favorite outfit was a pale green accented by a pale pink. She was one of the most likable people you would run into; hardly ever wearing a frown on her lightly tanned skin. Her bubbly personality could light up anyone's day.

"Mom? Mom!" Her son's voice stole Ty Lee away from her reverie. "Yes, Tyro?" She answered, flipping her bangs back with her hand. "I said that I was done. May I be excused?" Tyro repeated politely. Ty Lee smiled gently. "Sure, honey. Just be sure to put your plate in the sink."

Tyro smiled, probably more for the fact that he could finally get away from his sisters. He stood up graciously, pushing the chair back in as he left. When your paternal grandfather had been the mayor, and your other grandparents high ranking Fire officials, you learned quite a bit in the 'Royal Manners department'.

Moments after Tyro had left, Keiko and rinni were whispering to each other again. "Mommy, can we be excused?" Keiko asked softly. Ty Lee nodded. "Of course, baby." Seconds later, she could hear Tyro sigh in exasperation from the kitchen.

Rinni and Keiko took their plates to the kitchen, then chased their brother out the back door. Ty Lee chuckled to herself when she heard Tyro yell, _"Eww! Girls have kooties!"_ Though you would never get him to admit it, he enjoyed _most_ of the games he played with his sisters.

"I'm going to go burn off this wonderful dinner with some relaxing time on the couch." Haru said, kissing his wife gently on the forehead. Ty Lee smiled, taking the rest of the dishes into the kitchen.

As she stared at the pile of dishes in the sink, she knew she _should_ do the dishes, but she didn't feel like it. Still feeling that wonderful feeling of 'young love' in her gut, Ty Lee back flipped herself into the living room.

"Feeling hyper, are we?" Haru asked, raising an eyebrow. Ty Lee giggled. She flipped again, coming to a rest beside Haru, snuggling into his arm. "No, I think I'm just a little lovestruck." She defended herself. Haru chortled to himself, then nuzzled Ty Lee's brow.

"Eww!" The couple looked up to see their three kids standing at the entrance to the living room, grossed out expressions on their faces. "At least wait until we get outside!" Rinni exclaimed, grabbing Keiko's hand, who in turn grabbed Tyro's. Rinni then yanked her siblings out the front door, once again to burn off their energy before bed.

"Kids." Haru stated, pulling Ty Lee closer. They were silent for a moment. "You want to know what's scary?" Haru finally inquired. Ty Lee's head perked up. "What?" She asked curiously. "In a matter of a few years, the kids will be beginning their _own_ lives." Haru continued. Another moment of silence enveloped the couple.

"I remember when they were tiny babies, so small they fit into the crook of your arm." Ty Lee contemplated. The pair sighed, drifting to the past to reclaim their precious memories.

* * *

A/N: OMG! Please don't kill me! I know that I haven't updated this story in about two months, but I have good reasons!

1) I had a serious case of writer's block. I hate those things!

2) My mom had to have emergency surgery, so I've been busy with that.

3) I wanted to put as much character with this couple as I had with the others, but that is hard when both of theses characters are, in my opinion, underdeveloped. I wanted to make up a background for them that at least sounded plausible. That's what gave me the damn writer's block!

On a lighter note, I am so anxious about the season 3 premiere! Seriuosly, 9 months, 2 weeks, 5 days, and 30 minutes is really to long of a cliffhanger! (I think I did the math right!)

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I wanted to get it up for you guys ASAP. I should have the second part up in a few days. I am writing a oneshot, kind of as something to tide the readers over as I work on the second part, which is hard when there is another Avatar future fic idea playing in the back of your head! But, I give you guys a debrief on that in the A/N of the oneshot, seeing how this one note is **extremely** long already!


End file.
